El Regreso
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: *Continuación de Morir de Amor* Dos años habían pasado ya, tan hermosos que parecía irreal, estábamos seguros que seguiría así... O, al menos, eso creíamos... -¡Bella!- grito Edward lleno de pánico. Y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa, creativa e increíble S.M. Sólo la trama es mía y espero la disfruten.**

* * *

**Introducción:**

Bella POV.

Era el momento, había que comenzar, estábamos consientes de que esta podía ser nuestra última vez juntos pero esa idea no nos acobardo, seguimos parados, firmes, en posición de ataque. Los Cullen, mis hermanas y yo, nos veíamos seguros, no por nada habíamos pasado los últimos seis meses entrenando.

Teníamos muchas oportunidades de vivir, no estábamos indefensos, teníamos dones poderosos, un gran ejército de nuestro lado y amor, eso nos haría ganar.

Dolía ver a mi propia familia, vuelta en contra nuestra, dolía ver a mi tío con esa mirada de odio y venganza. Sabía que quería el trono y que haría de todo para conseguirlo, así tuviera que matarme, no tendría piedad... Entonces, yo tampoco la tendría, lucharía hasta el final por defender mi reino, a mi gente, mi familia y mis hermanos. Por ellos lucharía, como nunca lo había hecho. Lucharía por Edward, mi compañero eterno marcado por el cielo... Por el único Dios que había y que nos había unido espiritualmente, lucharía por nuestro futuro...

Algo se movió detrás de mi familia, mis enemigos, y no me sorprendió ver a esa vampira rubia caminar hasta posarse al lado de mi tío, ese maldito asesino...

Edward tomo mi mano y me beso ante la atenta mirada de la vampira, ella me lanzo una mirada de odio, yo, por mi parte, sonreí burlonamente. Tenía seguridad en mi misma, podíamos hacerlo.

Le regrese la mirada a ella y a mi tío... Lucharía por ti...: Mama...

* * *

** Bueno chicas! La continuación! Espero les gusté mucho! Dejen sus comentarios! Le gusta? Continuo con la historia o la dejo solo en Morir de Amor?! **

**Las amo!**

**Nos leemos en el primer capítulo!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	2. Chapter 2: Primer Sueño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble escritora y productora S.M. La trama sí es mía y espero la disfruten!**

* * *

** Capítulo 1: Primer sueño**

**Bella POV.**

Corrimos como unos maniáticos por el bosque, nuestras miradas se volvían hacia los lados y hacia atrás una y otra vez. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas era lo único que se escuchaba en el tétrico bosque cubierto por una espesa niebla.

Frenamos al ver la marca en el pasto del bosque, nos alineamos en menos de un segundo y esperamos.

Ellos aparecieron, dispuestos a matar, no esperaron ni un segundo cuando comenzaron a atacar. Luchamos, cuerpo con cuerpo, poder con poder, alma con alma... La batalla se extendía y él no llegaba, sabía que quería esperar... Quería que acabarán con la mayoría de nosotros antes de atacar, se escondía y mandaba a su ejército, era un cobarde que no quería dar la cara cuando la batalla estaba en su cúspide, llegaría el final, y teníamos que aguantar hasta este...

Gracias a nuestros poderosos aliados, no pudieron con nosotros, ganamos y no quedo ni un solo enemigo. Todos se pusieron a celebrar, alegres, sin embargo, yo no baje la guardia. Mire cautelosamente el bosque, escudriñando atentamente cada movimiento, cada pequeño ruido...

Edward se colocó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, extrañado por mi falta de entusiasmo.

Me volví para contestarle y entonces un estruendo proveniente de los árboles nos puso alerta a todos.

De entré los árboles apareció él y se acercó a nosotros a paso lento y felino, rodeado de, al menos, cien de sus hombres.

Se detuvo en seco al vernos completos y sin una sola baja, su ceño se frunció con notoriedad.

Le sonreí de forma inocente cuando fijo su vista en mi, me gruño, molesto, derrotado...

-No te contengas...- susurre- Ataca.

Como sí me hubiera escuchado, nos ataco, pero no a todos, a mi...

Nos enfrascamos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, era bueno... Pero yo era mejor. De un rápido movimiento lo tire. Trato de ponerse en pie pero lo golpee fuertemente en la sien.

Me levanté y me volví hacia mi ejército, trate de ir a ayudarlos pero mi vista se fijó en Edward y, por un instante, me distraje con él. Una mano tomo mi tobillo y me jalo hacia abajo. Caí y, al instante, un cuerpo cayo sobre mi. No pude evitarlo y grite, trate de quitármelo de encima pero era casi imposible, sabía que succionaba mi energía con solo tocarme. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más débil.

Vi como tomo su espada y trate de moverme, estaba asustada y demasiado. La levanto sobre su cabeza y la impulso hacia abajo, hacia mi estómago.

-¡Bella!- alcance a escuchar el grito desesperado de mis hermanas.

Entonces, un fuerte dolor, que me hizo gritar, comenzó a extenderse por mi estómago hasta la zona abdominal. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro casi al segundo, pero no podía decir palabra alguna, ese dolor era demasiado intenso.

Sentí como el pesado cuerpo era quitado de encima de mi, y, casi al intente, una manos tomaron mi rostro.

-¡Bella! ¡Amor! ¡Por favor! ¡Abre los ojos!- comenzó a gritar Edward totalmente desesperado.

-¡Bella!- llegaron mis hermanas

-Hermana, necesito que abras los ojos, por favor...- me suplico Elena.

Trate de abrirlos, pero me pesaban demasiado, con un increíble esfuerzo logre mover la cabeza, tratando de decirle que no podía.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse poco a poco, sentí la mano de Edward tomar la mía firmemente y sus lágrimas caían en mis mejillas.

No podía hacerle eso, no a Edward. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de abrir los ojos hasta que lo conseguí.

-¡Amor!- exclamo Edward.

Ahí estaba él, tan hermoso como siempre, con sus ojos tan verdes cubiertos de lágrimas. No quería que estuviera así, eso estaba mal... Toque con mi mano su mejilla, Edward cerro los ojos al sentir mi tacto.

-Hey, amor, te amo, siempre lo haré- le dije.

Tenía que saberlo, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Bella, no, no te despidas, no aún...- casi me grito.

Abrí la boca pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar, por lo que, se quedo en un sonido sordo.

-Hermanita, estarás bien, te pondrás bien, lo juro...- me dijo Elena.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No lo creo... Yo... No puedo... Gracias... Por todo...- musite entrecortadamente.

-No, no Bella, no, hermana, por favor...- susurro Elena.

Edward a mi lado lloraba, desconsolado.

-No llores... No lo hagas...- le dije.

Él solo me miro.

-Te amo...- me murmuro.

Sonreí y eso fue lo último que escuche, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-¡Corte!- grito el director.

Solté un suspiro cansado y abrí los ojos. A mi lado, estaban mis hermanas y Edward, todos limpiándose las lágrimas. Les sonreí.

-Buen trabajo...- dije.

-Ni que decir del tuyo... Espléndido- musito Katherine.

-Sí, realmente maravilloso- alabo Elena.

-Gracias...- conteste- Me gusta esta escena.

-Sí, es linda, pero yo no tengo líneas en ella...- murmuro Katherine.

Elena bufó.

-¿Linda? Casi matan a nuestra hermana...- se burlo.

Katherine y ella rieron.

-Bueno...- exclamo Kath- Ósea que se muestra el amor...

Mis hermanas se adelantaron y yo espere a Edward. Estábamos filmando esta película desde hace casi nueve meses y esta era una de las últimas escenas, la habíamos repetido ocho veces, al menos. Mi novio se reunió conmigo y caminamos hasta el director.

-Chicos, muy buen trabajo...- nos felicito- Bella, Katherine, Elena y Edward, maravilloso, me dejaron encantado.

-Gracias- musitamos.

-Bueno, creo que hoy nos excedimos y ya es demasiado tarde, pueden irse. Mañana nos veremos aquí a las nueve de la mañana, no lo olviden. Bella, Edward, Katherine y Elena, su primer llamado es a las once de la mañana, pueden llegar a esa hora. Hoy nos concentramos solo en los protagonistas pero debemos grabar al resto en la batalla. Descansen y mañana nos vemos.- dijo el director.

Suspire alegre, podría levantarme tarde,o bueno, al menos, no tan temprano.

Edward me sonrió.

-Lo hiciste excelente, casi me da un ataque ahí.- musito sonriendo.

Me reí.

-Te creo, no creas que estaba diferente, solo de pensar que estemos en una situación así...- no pude terminar, un estremecimiento me recorrió entera.

-Lo se, pero no lo estaremos, al menos, eso espero...- dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

-Eso espero...- repetí.

Sonreí y lo bese. Algo maravilloso de ser ambos protagonistas y la pareja principal de la película era que podía besarlo demasiadas veces al día, cada vez que grabábamos una escena romántica, que afortunadamente eran muchas, nos besábamos más de cincuenta veces, entre que se repetía y cosas así. Y, claro, nosotros no nos quejábamos.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos.

-Debo ir a cambiarme, estoy llena de sangre falsa...- susurre riendo.

Me dio una mirada llena de ternura y río después.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos cuando salgas, te espero- me dijo.

Asentí y lo volví a besar, no podía separarme de él, llevábamos ya tres años juntos, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido... Pero debía irme a cambiar.

Me separe lentamente.

-Te amo...- le dije.

-Yo a ti- contesto sonriendo.

Me empece a reír.

-No puedo alejarme de ti...- le dije carcajeandome.

Edward comenzó a reír conmigo.

-Yo tampoco...- musito.

Me separe riendo aún y camine a mi camerino, despidiéndome con un "Te veo en un rato".

Ya en mi camerino, saque un pants negro con una blusa de tirantes negra y, arriba, una rosa con mangas que dejaba mis hombros descubiertos, color rosa con un corazón en negro, mis convers negras con agujetas rosas y me recogí el cabello, totalmente rizado en ese momento por la película, en una coleta alta.

Salí y me encontré con Edward recargado en la puerta del camerino.

-¡Lista!- exclame sonriente y levanté los brazos.

Mi novio río y me cargo, pasando sus manos por mi cintura, dio media vuelta conmigo y me bajo.

Ambos seguíamos sonriendo cuando nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Había una entrada privada en el estacionamiento del set. Teníamos esa suerte.

Al llegar, estaban todos esperándonos, Edward y yo llegamos jugando y riendo sin parar, lo que causo miradas de ternura y alegría entre todos. Sabía que estaban felices por nosotros, según ellos, nunca nos habían visto tan felices.

Sonreí más aún, sin poder evitarlo. Llegamos hasta ellos y Alice brinco a mis brazos.

-¡Bella!- grito- ¡Estuviste genial! ¡Por un segundo creí que Colin realmente te había apuñalado con la espada! ¡Me asuste!

Me reí muy fuerte.

-Es enserio, brinco de su asiento preocupada por ti...- dijo Esme, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Oh, Alice, tranquila, pequeña, estoy bien...- le dije acariciando su pequeña espalda.

-¡Dios! ¡Casi muero! ¡Colin es muy bueno! ¡Ya quiero verla completa!- grito mi pequeña amiga, volviendo a su entusiasmo original.

Me reí de nuevo. Colin Farrel era el actor que personificaba a "Daniel" un chico con problemas que, al enterarse de que tiene poderes mágicos, los usa para la magia negra. Yo era "Bella" pero no de "Isabella" sí no, solo "Bella" y Elena era mi hermana "Kate", ambas descubríamos juntas que teníamos la posibilidad de destruir a David y, junto con "Sam", que era Katherine, aprendíamos a desarrollar nuestros poderes. Entonces, yo conocía a "Ethan", personificado por Edward, y ambos nos enamorábamos, había conflictos y eso. Muy buena película, en realidad.

-Me recuerdas a Bonnie... Y a cuanto la extraño... -musite.

-Regresarán, Bells, tranquila- me dijo Kath.

-Lo se- conteste.

Bonnie y Luka habían decidido hacer un viaje de unos años al rededor del mundo; Caroline y Tayler, habían querido viajar a Italia, aprender de sus costumbres y sus hábitos, también estarían ahí un buen tiempo; Herms, quiso viajar a Londres, a un colegio privilegiado; Bety y Pablito; habían decidido volver a Los Ángeles un tiempo; Matt, quiso viajar solo, ninguno de nosotros sabe el porque y, finalmente, Katy y Martha, habían ido a África.

Extrañaba a todos a muerte, nunca nos habíamos separado, era extraño.

-Vamos, chicos- musito Kath.

-Bella, tienes que ir a la disquera, Santi dijo que había algo que quería informarte- me dijo Esme, sonriéndome.

Le sonreí de regreso, Esme se había convertido en algo así como mi asistente personal, siempre que había algo importante y yo no contestaba mi teléfono por diversas razones, la llamaban a ella y me pasaba el recado. La amaba por ser tan gentil.

-Gracias, Esme.- le dije de corazón.

Camine junto con Edward hacia su Volvo y nos subimos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin usar mi Ferrarin, me hice una nota mental de sacarlo pronto.

El camino a mi casa fue muy corto y en silencio, ambos estábamos demasiado cansados.

-Listo- musito mi novio.

-Gracias por traerme- le dije

-Para nada, ¿A qué hora paso mañana?- me pregunto.

Lo pensé un poco.

-¿Las diez?- le pregunte de regreso.

-Sí, sí tu quieres...- me dijo

-Hecho, a las diez...- murmure

Edward sonrió y me miro fijamente.

-Sí- respondió también en un murmullo.

El aire del coche se comenzó a cargar de una extraña electricidad aplastante, mi respiración se agitó cuando Edward se empezó a acercar lentamente. Me incline hacia adelante para facilitarle las cosas y en menos de dos segundos me estaba besando, sus labios se movían con insistencia sobre los míos, deseosos y apasionados, le respondí de la misma forma y enrede mis manos en su suave cabello. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero lentamente comenzó a pasar una mano por mi costado mientras la otra trazaba mi columna y mandaba estremecimientos de placer por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a recorrer su espalda y su marcado pecho por encima de su ropa. Sabía que estábamos yendo muy lejos, estaba dispuesta a pararlo pero, cuando mi novio, metió su mano por dejado de mi blusa y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen, toda coherencia se fue. Mierda, lo deseaba demasiado, tanto que dolía...

Por suerte, la puerta de mi casa se abrió lentamente y Elena salió por ella. Nos separamos bruscamente al escuchar el fuerte estruendo y, al ver a mi hermana, lo único que pudimos hacer fue comenzar a reírnos fuerte. Parecíamos dos adolescentes asustados porque nos atraparan. Toda señal de pasión se fue en ese momento.

-Bien, amor, te veré mañana- musite

Edward se volvió hacia mi.

-De acuerdo, duerme y descansa mucho, mañana será un día agitado- me dijo preocupado.

Últimamente no había dormido bien, sólo no podía.

-Tratare, no te preocupes...- conteste sonriendo.

-Bien, paso a las diez no lo olvides- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Nunca- murmure.

Me acerque y lo besé, me regreso el beso con entusiasmo pero yo me separe antes de que volviera ese inexplicable deseo.

Salí del auto y abrí la puerta de mi casa, me despedí de mi novio con la mano y, ya que estuvo algo lejos, entre a mi casa con una sonrisa soñadora.

Elena, Katherine, Melany y Andrea estaban ahí.

-Hey, chicas- las salude.

Me senté junto con ellas en la sala

-Hola- saludaron

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la televisión, me volví hacia esta para poder ver que era lo que les llamaba la atención.

-¿Están viendo el clima?- pregunte extrañada.

Elena suspiró.

-Estamos algo preocupadas, un primo de Stefan y Damon murió hace unas horas y ellos tomaron un avión a Mistic Falls en la mañana...- me explico Elena

-¡Oh! Que mal...- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir.

-Pero tenemos un mal presentimiento, y no queremos pensar que sea algo de eso...- murmuro Kath.

-Descuiden, estarán bien- las calme.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Melany dándome una sonrisa picara

Kath apago la televisión y todas se volvieron hacia mi.

-¿Qué tal...? ¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

-No te hagas la desentendida, el coche, Edward, tu, besos apasionados...- musito Andrea.

Me sonroje como nunca.

-¡Hey! ¡Son mis asuntos!- exclame.

Ellas rieron sonoramente

-¡Vamos, Bella! ¿Ya te pidió que se casaran?- pregunto Kath.

-No, aún no lo hace... Pero no importa- conteste con desinterés.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que importa! ¡Bella, llevan tres años juntos! ¡¿Y aún no te lo pide?!- casi grito Elena.

-Oigan, a ustedes lo hicieron antes pero somos diferentes, yo no necesito de un anillo para saber que me ama, además no quiero presionarlo- conteste.

-Bueno, tienes razón en algo, pero ya paso mucho tiempo, es extraño...- contesto Kath.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Iré a dormir, la verdad estoy muerta...- comente.

-Descansa- dijeron mis hermana y primas.

-Igual, chicas- les desee.

Subí a mi habitación, me di una relajante ducha y me cambie por una sencilla pijama. Llame a Santi para preguntarle sí era necesario que pasará ese día o podía pasar al siguiente, afortunadamente, no era algo demasiado importante, por lo que, podía pasar al día siguiente.

Me quede un rato recostada en mi cama, sólo pensando... Habían cambiado tantas cosas, la casa ya no estaba llena de ruido todo el tiempo, odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba a mis amigos, a Tayler con sus bromas e indirectas indecorosas para Carol, la energía de Bonnie y lo callado de Luka, Martha y Katy con sus raros comentarios todo el tiempo pero tan increíbles y ciertos, a mi tía compartiendo sus pensamientos siempre... A todos.

Suspire, sin embargo, Edward y yo íbamos cada vez mejor, en verdad, me parecía irreal cada momento junto a él, estaban llenos de risas, amor... Era simplemente increíble.

Habíamos encontrado a otra familia, que extrañamente nos acogía así como éramos, con todos nuestros defectos y nuestros peligros, y los amábamos por eso, eran demasiado especiales. Además, mi mejor amigo Jasper, me daba los mejores consejos del mundo entero.

Habíamos decidido ir a la universidad pero queríamos esperar, por lo que, mandaríamos las solicitudes de ingreso en Agosto de este año, mientras, teníamos seis meses más de descanso.

Me quede dormida sin darme cuenta, entonces comencé a soñar:

_"Caminaba en un bosque, que extrañamente se me hacia familiar, a mi lado iban mis hermanas, tan hermosas e inmortales que dolía solo el mirarlas, frente a nosotros una espesa niebla comenzaba a crearse, pero no una niebla cualquiera, una niebla negra como la noche. Levanté un escudo alrededor de nosotras, y mientras mas nos adentrábamos en el bosque, menos intensa se hacía la niebla._

_De repente, nos asalto un bando de vampiros, pero nosotras, preparadas ya, nos defendíamos y enfrascábamos en una lucha, cuerpo con cuerpo. De la nada, aparecía mi tío y me atacaba, yo me defendía como podía. Estaba herida y no sabía como había pasado, mi herida sangraba en exceso._

_Entonces, repare en un detalle, mi piel no era pálida, si no que, tenía un toque melocotón en las mejillas y mi tez era colorada, mis ojos, actualmente verdes, eran de un extraño color chocolate y mi largo cabello ondulado y de un brilloso color caoba con destellos rojizos y rubios, era lacio y totalmente chocolate, sin un solo brillo. Era humana, mortal, sin poderes. ¿Qué mierda me había pasado?_

_Mi costado, que era donde me habían herido, dolía de sobremanera y me desconcertaba. Entonces, otro dolor, más fuerte todavía, me asalto a la altura del hombro, grite de dolor y me volví para analizar la herida._

_Mi tío aprovecho ese momento de distracción y me empujo hasta que mi cuerpo chico contra un árbol. _

_-Este es tu final... Al fin, no solo acabe con tu madre, ahora acabare contigo también...- dijo con su voz cargada de odio y satisfacción._

_-Nunca podrás con nosotras, tal vez conmigo sí, pero mis hermanas nos vengaran...- le conteste con odio._

_Él río tétricamente._

_-Eso es lo que crees...- musito._

_Entonces clavo algo en mi estómago, y el dolor fue tan intenso que grite, grite sin poder contenerme..._

_-¡Bella!- gritaban a mi alrededor pero no podía ver a nadie._

_-¡Bella!- grito una voz que conocía demasiado bien..._

_Era Katherine._

_-¡Hermana, despierta!- volvió a gritar._

_Entonces todo se volvió negro."_

Me desperté sobresaltada, jadeando por aire, cubierta en sudor y con mis manos en mi estómago, donde mi tío me había acuchillado. A mi lado, estaban mis hermanas.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte entrecortadamente.

-Estabas soñando, y te revolvías y gritabas...- explico Katherine.

-¿Qué soñaste?- me pregunto Elena.

-Soñé que... Que nuestro tío me mataba...- explique.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Katherine.

Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida. Procedí a contarles todo mi sueño.

-Seguramente es por la película, Bella, hoy estuvimos repitiendo la misma escena varias veces y probablemente se te quedo algo...- dedujo Elena.

-Tal vez tengas razón...- murmure- Ahora no podré dormir...

-Son las dos de la mañana, las veo al rato hermanas- se despidió Elena

-Descansa- deseamos Kath y yo.

-Igual- contesto.

Elena salió y cerro la puerta.

Suspire con la mirada perdida.

-¿Estas segura que eras humana?- inquirió Kath.

La mire.

-Totalmente, mis ojos eran castaños, mi cabello lacio y caoba sin brillo... Y mis mejillas tenían un toque melocotón, además, mi tez era como colorada...- recordé.

Katherine bufo sonoramente y yo suspire.

-Tranquila, hermanita, solo fue un mal sueño- dijo Kath.

-Lo se... Pero me dejo un mal sabor de boca, me puso nerviosa...- conteste.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- me pregunto.

La mire con ojos ilusionados, eso era algo que hacíamos antes de que Kath tuviera a Damon. Cada vez que alguna tenía una pesadilla nos quedamos a dormir con ella.

Asentí varias veces, mi hermana río y se acostó a mi lado, al instante, me abrace a su cintura y ella comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello.

-¿Me cantas algo?- le pregunte en un susurro.

Ella río.

-Tu eres la cantante no yo- contesto.

Le hice un puchero.

-Por favor...- suplique.

-Bien- contesto en un suspiro- ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

-¿Podrías cantar la canción de mama?- pregunte.

Cuando éramos pequeñas, mama nos cantaba siempre por las noches, cuando teníamos miedo o en las noches de tormenta.

-Bien...- murmuro.

Y comenzó a cantar:

_"Ni en en en en ni en la tierra el sol giraba en gira _

_na na na ni ni na no traz na roda o meu amor ni en en en en ni en la rueda trae mi amor  
na na na ni ni na no passa todo o tempo ea dor ni en en en en la transmisión ni en todo el tiempo y el dolor _

_ni en en en en ni en la tierra el sol giraba en gira  
na na na ni ni na no traz na roda o meu amor ni en en en en ni en la rueda trae mi amor  
na na na ni ni na no passa todo o tempo ea dor ni en en en en la transmisión ni en todo el tiempo y el dolor  
na na na ni ni na no só não passa o meu amor en en en en en ni es ni no sólo mi amor_

_passa o tempo da tristeza es el momento de tristeza  
passa o tempo da alegria... es el momento de alegría ...  
passa o sonho, a esperança es el sueño, la esperanza  
mas também passa a agonia pero también se convierte en agonía_

_só não passa o meu amor... no sólo es mi amor ..."_

Al final de la canción, me quede totalmente dormida, ya sin temor...

* * *

** HOLA MIS NIÑAS! Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta segunda parte! Espero les gusté! Que tal? Las asuste con el inicio del capi?! Qué pensaron?! Dejen su respuesta en su comentario! Jajajaja! Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, sus favoritos, sus alertas y todo! Gracias en serio! La canción pues lamento no poder darles referencias de ella! No puedo! :) lo siento! Bueno! Espero les gusté! Dejen sus comentarios! Las amo muchísimo!**

***Corin Farrel es un actor de Hollywood.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	3. Chapter 3: Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. Pero la trama sí es mía y espero la disfruten mucho! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresas.**

Bella POV.

Unas delicadas manos en mi cabello me despertaron al día siguiente, abrí los ojos lentamente y fije mi vista en el rostro de mi hermana.

Le sonreí.

-Buen día, hermanita- dijo.

-Hey- le conteste- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve, creí que querrías arreglarte antes de que Edward llegue.- respondió.

-Sí, gracias- le sonreí.

-Bien, iré a preparar algo para desayunar- informo.

Se levantó y se fue, yo, por mi parte, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha. Al salir, me acerque a mi armario para elegir mi ropa, estaba algo harta de los pants, pero lo que, escogí unos shorts negros, una blusa suelta color gris con letras en rosa y manga corta y unos converse negros; mi cabello, lo arreglé en una coleta alta y no me maquille, lo harían en el set de grabación.

Cuando estuve lista, baje a la cocina, ahí estaba Kath, frente a la estufa. Llegue con ella y la abrace por la cintura.

-Así que... ¿Cocinando?- inquirí burlona.

Ella se río.

-¡Hey! Trato de ser hogareña y humana- contesto riendo.

Me reí con ella.

-Claro, claro... ¿Y luego que sigue? ¿Elegir tu ropa humanamente?- seguí burlandome.

Katherine era demasiado dependiente de sus poderes, hacia todo con ellos, y verla hacer cosas sin ellos era razón para burlarse.

Mi hermana se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡Oh Santo Dios! ¿Es broma? ¡¿Porqué?!- exclame sorprendida.

-No lo se, tal vez soy demasiado dependiente de mis poderes y quiero cambiar eso un poco...- contesto.

-Bien, hermana, me enorgulleces...- conteste dramáticamente.

-Siéntate y cállate- dijo riendo entre dientes.

Solté una carcajada y me senté. Segundos después, entraron Elena, Melany y Andrea, vestidas todas.

-¡Vaya! Primitas, ¿A dónde tan guapas?- exclame sorprendida.

Ellas rieron.

-Iremos con ustedes- contesto Melany.

-Hace tiempo que estamos alejadas de las cámaras, ya nos han de extrañar...- término Andrea.

A lo que Melany asintió.

-Claro...- murmure con sarcasmo.

-¡Hey! ¿Y eso? ¿Kath? ¿Cocinando?- inquirió Elena, burlona.

Me reí y Kath rodó los ojos.

-Sí son hermanas...- murmuro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Elena, confundida.

-Le dije exactamente lo mismo hace cinco minutos...- le explique.

-¡Oh!- musito Elena.

Entonces soltó una enorme carcajada.

-Cállate y siéntate, sí no, no te toca comida- la regaño Kath.

Elena se calló al instante y se sentó. Kath comenzó a servirnos y después se sentó. Desayunamos entre bromas y risas. Me estaba riendo a carcajadas por las peleas de Elena y Kath cuando el timbre sonó. Me pare y corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí de un tirón y ahí estaba Edward, tan guapo como siempre.

-Hola- lo saludo sonriendo.

-Hola- me regreso alegre.

Me hice a un lado y con una mano le indiqué que pasara. Entro a la casa y, cuando estuvo frente a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me beso lentamente. Mierda, ¿Como lo hacia tan bien? Sus besos tenían el toque exacto y preciso de pasión, deseo y amor... Me volvía loca, literalmente, cada vez que me besaba.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, entonces me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ahora sí son buenos días...- murmuro.

-No lo dudo...- susurre.

Sonrió.

-¡Chicos! No queremos sacarlos de su burbuja pero hay que irnos ya- dijo Kath.

Edward se alejó de mi y se volvió hacia mi hermana, me separe de la pared, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Edward me tenia acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Claro, andando- contesto mi novio.

Tomo mi mano y salimos al enorme jardín que teníamos. Edward y yo subimos a su Volvo y mis hermanas con mis primas se fueron en el Mercedes Benz de Katherine.

No tardamos más de unos cuantos minutos en llegar al set, entramos y, casi de inmediato, nos encerramos en el camerino para el maquillaje.

-Buen día, muchachos- nos saludaron Nidia, Nuria, su gemela, y Jessy.

Ellas tres eran las chicas del maquillaje, Nidia y Nuria, eran gemelas, ambas tenían veinticinco años, eran rubias, tez pálida y ojos color celestes; Jessy, al contrario, era de tez morena, cabello obscuro y ojos castaños.

-Hola- saludamos todos nosotros.

Nos sentamos y ellas comenzaron a maquillarnos. Tardaron un poco en el maquillaje, ya que, esta vez, tenían que hacerlo más ligero y luminoso, no tan opaco como el de el día anterior. En el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, tuvimos una amena plática, con todos participando.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron con nosotros un rato más, hasta que llegaron Támara, Lucio, Antonio y Alex, los de peinado y vestuario.

Una hora después, estábamos totalmente listos. Los vestuarios eran unas réplicas exactas de vestidos del siglo XVI, los peinados no eran tan altos ni exuberantes como en el siglo, pero tenían un toque antiguo que combinaba con el ambiente de la película y los vestidos.

Salimos y nos acercamos al director.

-¡Listos!- exclamé.

El director río ligeramente.

-Recuerden que vamos a grabar las escenas de la llegada al castillo y todo eso...- murmuro, totalmente concentrado en las pantallas que reproducían las escenas ya grabadas.

-Sí, cuando revivimos a Bella...- musito Kath.

-Esa...- volvió a susurrar el directo.

Nos reímos y nos alejamos.

El tiempo paso lentamente, grabamos las escenas, corregimos varios detalles y, finalmente, terminamos.

-Bueno, chicos, terminamos temprano, y me alegra, pero, a la vez, me entristece decir que: ¡Estamos a dos escenas de terminar "Magic Paradise"!- exclamo el director, cuando terminamos.

Muchos hicieron sonidos de tristeza, se abrazaron o fingieron llanto.

-No les daré mi discurso hasta haber grabado la ultima escena, así que, nos vemos dentro de una semana para continuar con las grabaciones- término sonriente.

Mis hermanas, Edward y yo corrimos a nuestros camerinos, ansiosos por salir del set. Me coloque unos jeans negros, a la cadera, acampanados, una blusa blanca, con encaje en el cuello, en beige, un suéter color crema, un poco más obscuro que el encaje de la blusa, con mangas largas, cuello grande en "V", y ceñido únicamente en la cintura, unas zapatillas color crema con encaje y una bolsa color beige con el asa café obscuro. Mi maquillaje lo deje igual, ya que, afortunadamente, combinaba con mi atuendo, sólo lo retoque un poco y mi cabello lo solté, provocando que los rizos rebotaran ligeramente.

Salí de mi camerino y me encontré con mi novio, llegue hasta el y lo abrace por la cintura.

-¿Lista?- inquirió.

-Totalmente- le conteste.

-Vamos a buscar a tus hermanas...- musito.

-¡Y primas!- agregué en un grito.

Edward se río. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida y, antes de que llegáramos, nos topamos con Kath y Elena, vestidas muy a la moda. Kath llevaba puestos unos jeans acampanados, un blusón blanco de manda larga con cuello redondo, que se adhería a su cintura por un cinturón negro, un suéter largó color morado, unos flats grises y una bolsa morada, su maquillaje lo había dejado igual, y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta. Elena, se había puesto un vestido corto hasta medio muslo, floreado con un cinturón más abajo del pecho, una chaqueta azul de jean, y unos zapatos bajos, estilo griego, cafés.

-¡Vaya, chicas! ¡Hoy todas decidieron vestirse muy bien!- exclamo Edward y luego añadió:- Están hermosas.

Nosotras nos reímos y murmuramos un "Gracias".

-¿Y Mel y Andy?- pregunte.

-Ni idea, se fueron mientras grabábamos- me respondió Kath.

-Excelente... Nosotros tenemos que ir a la disquera, Santi quiere hablar conmigo...- les informe.

-Esta bien, nos veremos en la casa entonces- respondió Elena, sonriente.

-Bien, las amo pequeñas, se van con cuidado- me despedí.

-Ustedes igual- contestaron.

-Adiós, chicas- dijo Edward.

-Nos vemos, Ed- respondieron.

Edward y yo subimos al Volvo y tomamos dirección a la disquera.

-¿No estas cansada?- inquirió mi novio.

-No, no mucho, esta vez no me canse tanto...- me reí.

Edward me acompaño segundos después, era como una clase de broma privada, ya que, las primeras veces que grabamos escenas de acción, realmente nos explotaban en los entrenamientos y grabamos cerca de diez veces la misma escena, terminábamos totalmente agotados. En la escena que recién habíamos grabado, me habían colocado un arnés en la cintura y levantado unos cuatro metros del suelo, mi trabajo era mantenerme totalmente recta y quieta, era un gran esfuerzo.

-No puedo creer que logres hacer eso... Es increíble...- dijo.

-No es tan complicado, sólo fuerza en todo el cuerpo.- le conteste.

Me miro como sí esa fuera precisamente la razón. Me reí de él.

-No te rías, ¡Sí es difícil!- exclamo.

Me reí más fuerte.

-¡Vamos, amor! ¡Solo es fuerza!- grite entre carcajadas.

Mi novio hizo un adorable puchero.

-No- dijo con voz enojada.

Sonreí tiernamente.

-Bien, no es solo fuerza...- le di por su lado.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Eres adorable, Bells- dijo.

-Lo se...- respondí.

En ese momento nos estacionamos.

-Llegamos- musito Ed.

Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos al enorme edificio, cuando entramos vimos a Santi con su celular en la mano, al instante comenzó a sonar el mío. Lo saque de mi bolso y me reí cuando vi el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola, Santi- salude.

Edward, a mi lado, río ligeramente.

_-¡Bella! ¿Hoy sí vienes?- soltó_ de sopetón.

Me reí.

-¡Claro! Te dije que iría...- conteste.

Le hice señas a Edward y comenzamos a caminar hacia él.

_-Bien, entonces te espero...- _musito y colgó.

Antes de que se pudiera mover de su lugar, llegue y sale encima de él, tapándole los ojos en el proceso.

-¡¿Quien soy?!- grite tratando de hacer mi voz más grave.

Santi río.

-¡Bella! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?- inquirió sorprendido.

-Por que no hubiera sido divertido- conteste sonriendo.

Me baje de su espalda y lo abrace.

-Hola, chicos- saludo.

-Hola- respondimos con simpleza.

-Bueno, vamos a la cabina de grabación para que les diga...- dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Lo seguimos de cerca.

-¿Estaban grabando?- pregunto.

-Sí, ¿se nota mucho?- contesto Edward burlón.

Santi río.

-Solo un poco- le siguió el juego.

-¡Ya solo faltan dos escenas!- exclame emocionada.

-¿En verdad? ¡Wow!- dijo sorprendido.

-Ya se, que rápido pasa el tiempo- musito Edward.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron con ella?- pregunto Santi curioso.

-La próxima semana se hacen diez meses...- contesto mi novio.

-No se como lo aguantan- dijo Santi, estremeciendose.

-Se llama "Amor al trabajo"- musite burlona.

Santi río. En ese momento, llegamos a nuestra cabina y entramos. Santi se hizo a un lado dejándonos ver al resto de personas que estaban ahí.

-Chicos, ella es Bella Swan y Edward Cullen, supongo que ya los conocen- nos presento mi productor.

-Mucho gusto, nosotros somos los integrantes de One Direction, yo soy Louis- se presentó un chico delgado, de tez clara y ojos como azules.

-Yo soy Liam Payne- dijo otro de los chicos de cabello castaño claro.

-Niall Horan- se presentó uno rubio de ojos azules.

-Hola, soy Zayn Malik- le siguió uno de ojos castaños y envidiables pestañas.

-Y yo soy Harry Styles- término un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rizado.

-Hola, es un gusto- contestamos Edward y yo.

-Bueno, los chicos van a firmar con nosotros y queremos que su primer álbum sea contigo- informo Santi.

Conocía a One Direction por sus discos "Up all Night" y "Take me Home" debía admitir que eran excelentes y me gustaban demasiado.

-¡Wow! En ese caso, bienvenidos, chicos, y me encantaría- conteste.

Todos ellos chocaron sus manos.

-¡Excelente! ¡Hay que trabajar en las letras y la música! Empezaremos cuando terminen la película, muchachos, para que tengan tiempo- explico Santi- Mientras, quiero que se vayan haciendo amigos.

-Por nosotros excelente, mañana podemos salir todos juntos...- ofreció mi novio.

Lo mire y le sonreí, me sonrió de regreso.

-¡Maravilloso!- grito Santi.

Nos quedamos platicando entre nosotros cerca de dos horas, en ese tiempo, logramos descubrir las personalidades de cada uno, Niall era el más dulce de todos y también comía en exceso, Liam era algo callado y tranquilo, Zayn era muy bromista y un poco vanidoso, Louis era bromista y Harry era muy maduro, sin embargo, todos juntos eran una explosión de diversión y risas. Nos hicimos buenos amigos en esas pocas horas. Cuando fueron cerca de cuatro y media, nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente.

Edward y yo nos subimos al Volvo y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Llegamos a las cinco de la tarde, entramos y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver a dos de nuestros acompañantes.

-¿Stefan? ¿Damon? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte sorprendida, pues pensaba que tardarían más en volver.

Ambos estaban en la sala con mis hermanas a sus costados, aferradas a ellos como sí su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Vaya, hermanita! ¡Que bella forma de recibirnos!- exclamo Damon dramáticamente.

-Sí, pequeña, esterábamos algo así como: ¡Damon! ¡Stefan! ¡Los extrañe!- musito Stefan, y trato de imitar mi voz en la última parte.

-Yo no hablo así- le enseñe la lengua.

Stefan se carcajeo.

-Siempre tan madura- dijo Damon.

-Es solo que pensé que tardarían más...- explique.

Edward se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales y yo me senté en su regazo, de inmediato, mi novio paso sus brazos por mi cintura y empujo mi cabello hacia un lado para tener mejor acceso a mi oído, mi mejilla y mi mandíbula, por los cuales, comenzó a repartir besos, distrayendome completamente.

-No, solo fuimos al entierro ayer y volvimos- me respondió Stefan.

-Lo siento...- musite.

-Tranquila, no los conocimos- respondió Damon, moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Hice una mueca.

-Eso es cierto...- respondió Elena por mi.

-¿Cómo les fue a ustedes en las grabaciones de ayer y hoy?- nos pregunto Damon interesado.

Precedimos a contarles todo lo ocurrido, inclusive comentamos las pocas escenas que quedaban para terminar la película.

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡Nueve meses! - exclamo Stefan, cuando mencionamos que solo quedan dos escenas, ósea, solo un día más.

-¡Ya era hora de que terminarán!- siguió Damon.

-Lo sabemos, pero fue una experiencia genial...- dijo Katherine.

-Definitivamente- concordó Edward.

Elena y yo asentimos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Que creen!- exclame emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos, menos Edward.

-Adivinen quien va a grabar un disco con One Direction...- lo deje en suspenso.

Katherine, Damon y Stefan abrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

-¿Selena Gómez?- inquirió Elena.

Me golpe en la frente con una mano.

-No, mi amor, Bella- le explico Stefan, con dulzura.

-¡Oh! ¡Hermana eso es genial!-exclamo Elena.

Le sonreí.

-¡Sí! ¡One Direction son iconos mundiales!- grito Kath.

-¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!- propuso Damon sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal unas ricas malteadas de Seattle?- sugirió Stefan.

-¡Hecho!- aceptamos todos.

Salimos y decidimos irnos en un solo coche, por lo que, a falta de Tayler y Emmett, convertí mi auto en una Jeep. Edward subió en el asiento del conductor, yo en el del copiloto y los demás en los traseros.

Mi novio arranco el recién adquirido auto y se encaminó a Seattle.

-Oigan ¿Melany y Andrea no han vuelto?- pregunte extrañada.

-No, para nada- me contesto Elena.

Me encogí de hombros, no podía preocuparme, mis primas eran excelentes cuidándose entre ellas.

-¿Y Fanny?- volví a preguntar.

-Haciendo su programa- respondió Kath. se me hacia extraño no ver a Mel discutiendo con Andrea y a Fanny tratando de calmarlas. El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Al llegar, bajamos del auto y no nos sorprendió ver a varios fotógrafos a nuestro alrededor, ya era algo normal. Entramos a Arby's, era un restaurante de comida rápida, pero había las mejores malteadas de todo el mundo.

Entramos y escogimos una mesa cerca de la ventana. Una chica se acerco a atendernos y me sorprendió la profesionalidad con la que actuó, todos pedimos hamburguesas y malteadas.

-Bueno, chicos, quiero proponer un brindis por Bella, Elena, Katherine y Edward, por haber aguantado diez meses levantándose temprano o no durmiendo nada, saltandose las comidas, con problemas y muchas cosas más, solo para grabar una película. Eso es amor a lo que hacen- dijo Damon, levanto su malteada y exclamo un: "Salud".

Nosotros nos reímos y levantamos nuestras malteadas.

-Gracias, hermanito, que lindo- le dije.

-No es nada- musito.

El resto del tiempo nos la pasamos platicando, contando anécdotas divertidas, risas, chistes y muchas cosas más. Al regresar, estábamos demasiado agotados como para platicar, por lo que, hicimos el recorrido en silencio.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra casa, mis amigos subieron y yo me quede con Edward fuera.

-Así que, te veo mañana- murmuro.

-Sí- le conteste.

Se acerco y me beso lentamente, le regrese el beso de la misma manera. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Mi novio se separó por completo y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Te amo, Bella- musito.

-Yo también te amo, Edward- le respondí.

Dio media vuelta y subió a su auto. Nos despedimos con la mano antes de que saliera por completo de la casa para ir a la suya. Con un suspiro, entre a mi hogar y subí lentamente las escaleras, antes de ir a mi cuarto, entre al de mis primas para ver sí estaban ahí. Efectivamente, ambas dormían plácidamente. Sonreí al verlas, dormidas parecían ángeles.

Cerré sus puertas cuidadosamente, al llegar a mi habitación, me di una ducha para quitar el maquillaje y decidí colocarme una crema hidratante en el cabello, tanto calor por la plancha alaciadora para crear los rizos podían dañarlo mucho. Me senté en mi cama y tome un libro que recién había adquirido "Firelight" la autora Sophie Jordan, era una amiga y cuando me informo que había publicado su libro no dudé en conseguirlo. Lo abrí en la primera página y me dispuse a leerlo.

Llevaba cerca de quince capítulos leídos cuando me fije en la hora, la una de la mañana, cerré el libro y lo deje a un lado, me acomode en mi cálida cama y muy pronto me quede dormida.

* * *

**Hola guapuras! Como están?! Espero súper bien! Yo estoy muy muy feliz! Increíblemente feliz! Jajaja! Bueno! Lamento sí tarde pero verán, apenas comencé clases y pues mi papa decidió quitarme mi IPod entre semana y solo dármelo viernes en la tarde y fines de semana! Así que, como se darán cuenta no puedo escribir entre semana! Sólo tengo dos días y medio! Y pues este capítulo lo termine y lo empece hoy! Espero que les gusté mucho! Dejen sus comentarios! Gracias a todos los que siguen aquí junto a mi y mis historias! Los adoro y los amo muchísimo!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	4. Chapter 4: Nuevos Empleos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos! La trama es mía y espero la disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos empleos.**

Bella POV.

_"Mi padre me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-Bella, te lo pido, no te arriesgues...-me suplico papá._

_-¡Tengo que hacerlo, papá, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!- exclame molesta._

_-Hija, no les des lo que quieren...- susurro._

_Estuve a punto de dar marcha atrás y ceder ante el murmullo roto de mi padre, más no lo haría..._

_-Lo siento, padre, ya esta decidido- con estas palabras, di media vuelta y salí bufando de su estudio._

_Camine hasta mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Bufaba hasta lo imposible, trate de calmarme un poco y me dirigí a mi cama, ahí, reposando en todo su esplendor, había una linda y dulce caja de chocolates. La tomé cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella y la abrí cuidadosamente, no llevaba tarjeta ni nada. Tome entre mis dedos uno de los suculentos dulces y lo introduje en mi boca, mordiendo solo la mitad, al separarlo de mis labios, me sorprendió ver un tierno trozo de papel color rosa entre todo el café del chocolate. Mastique un poco el sabroso chocolate y saque la nota del resto de este. La abrí con delicadeza._

_"Considerate advertida" _

_Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Trague lentamente el pequeño pedazo de chocolate, el cual, me dejo un extraño sabor amargo en el paladar. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de lo que ocurría... Sentí mis piernas demasiado débiles y lo último que vi antes de caer, fue la nota en el suelo... Entonces, perdí el sentido de la vista..."_

Jadee, terriblemente asustada y me senté en mi cama. Había sido otro sueño, bueno, otra pesadilla, mejor dicho.

Suspire y me volví a recostar en la mullida cama. Llevaba ya tres días con estos sueños, todos tan parecidos y, a la vez, tan diferentes. Eran parecidos porque, en todos, me encontraba en el castillo con mis habituales vestidos y tiaras pero eran diferentes, a su vez, por los diversos escenarios que se presentaban, claro que, en todos, yo estaba en peligro.

Durante esos días, me había cuestionado varias veces la importancia que debería darles a los sueños, mi subconsciente decía que les hiciera caso, que, de cierta forma, eran importantes, sin embargo, mi consciente peleaba y debatía, alegando que solo eran sueños, cosa que, era totalmente cierta, dándole la victoria a mi consciente en todo momento.

Pero, en ese mismo momento, comencé a realmente preguntarme sí, al contrario de lo que pensaba, mi subconsciente tenía razón. Yo no soñaba cosas así por nada, además del número de noches y de sueños, ya que, algunos días eran más de dos sueños los que se me presentaban. ¿Y sí realmente mi subconsciente estaba en lo cierto? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Serían visiones? Pero yo no era una vidente, nunca lo había sido o, al menos, no de esa forma, raras eran las veces en las que mis sueños eran ciertos... Pero, ¿Y sí esta vez era cierto? ¿Qué se supone debía hacer en casos así? Mis hermanas no les daban importancia a mis sueños, mi papa había tenido que regresar a nuestro mundo por algunas cuestiones importantes, Edward no sabía nada de ellos, y no quería decirle, lo que menos deseaba era preocuparlo por cosas que, tal vez, no eran ciertas.

Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre, no sabía que hacer.

Bufando, me volví hacia el reloj de escritorio y con sorpresa vi que eran las seis de la mañana, al menos había dormido más.

Me levanté lentamente, sin muchas ganas de pararme, pero sabía que no podría volver a dormir, así que, dispuesta a quitarme el sopor que nublaba mi vista, me encamine a mi baño y me di una relajante ducha. Corrí a mi armario, rebusque un buen rato hasta que encontré lo adecuado, me puse un lindo vestido corto hasta medio muslo, blanco con rayas azules, mangas cortas y cuello redondo como alzado, tenía un cinturón café con una hebilla dorada, unos tacones cafés de aproximadamente quince centímetros que tenían varias hebillas de color cafe con aplicaciones doradas y unas cuantas piedras ámbar de tamaño mediano, una cartera café obscuro, pulseras y aretes a conjunto cafés. Mi cabello lo deje suelto y le hice ligeras ondulaciones, no tan marcadas como las mías naturales. Me maquille con una ligera sombra café claro con dorado, un delineado por dentro y brillo labial.

Al finalizar, me di una rápida mirada al espejo y baje a la sala.

Aún era demasiado temprano como para que alguna de mis hermanas o primas despertaran, por lo que, decidí ocupar mi tiempo en algo productivo y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Pase cerca de una hora encerrada en la cocina tratando se preparar algo decente y elaborado. Finalmente prepare unos hot cakes con fresas partidas por la mitad, fruta de todo tipo, crepas de frutas rojas, jugo de naranja y café para todos.

Estaba terminando de colocar la última taza de café cuando mis hermanas entraron a la cocina.

-¡Wow! ¡Hay esto es genial!- exclamo Elena.

-¡Te luciste, hermana!- alabo Kath.

-Gracias- conteste.

Bajaron Stefan con Damon y mis primas tras de ellos.

-¡Comida!- grito Damon.

-¿Lo hiciste tu, Bells?- pregunto Stefan.

Asentí.

-Muchas gracias, prima, que bello detalle- me agradeció Andrea.

-Quiere algo, estoy segura- dijo Melany.

-¡Oye!- exclame ofendida.

Mi prima soltó una limpia carcajada.

Desayunamos entre bromas, como la mayoría de las veces que comíamos juntos. Amaba pasar tiempo así con mi familia, aunque nos hacían falta algunos miembros, nos divertíamos en grande. No había nada igual.

-Bueno, tenemos una semana libre... ¿Qué hacemos?- inquirió Katherine después de haber recogido y limpiando todo.

-¡Oh! Bueno, hoy planeo salir con Edward...-musite algo avergonzada.

No sabía que ellas querían hacer algo en familia.

-¡Excelente! Entonces, sí no les molesta, también saldré pero con Damon- exclamo mi hermana mayor.

-Bien, yo veré que hago con Stefan y el resto- contesto Elena, sonriente.

Kath y yo sonreímos de regreso. Después de eso, cada quien tomo su camino, Elena fue a sí habitación y Kath a la sala con su novio, yo hice lo mismo que Elena y me encerré en mi habitación para poder llamar a Edward. Tome mi celular y comencé a marcar su número, de repente, unos brazos me aprisionaron por la cintura.

Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando un olor me llego, mejor dicho, su olor.

-¡Edward!- grite- ¡Dios! ¡Me asustaste!

Mi novio río en mi oído.

-Lo lamento, cariño- se disculpó sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

-Eres un tonto- respondí soltándome de su abrazo.

Tomó mi brazo y me jaló hasta que quede totalmente pegada a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó.

Lo pensé un momento.

-¡Vamos al cine!- grite emocionada.

-Hecho- murmuró mi novio mirando mis labios.

-¿Algo qué te guste, Cullen?- inquirí burlona.

-Demasiado- musitó.

Me reí.

-Tonto- susurre sonriendo.

-¿No habías quedado con los chicos de One Direction?- me recordó.

¡Oh! ¡Rayos!

-¡Cierto!- exclame- Bueno, podemos salir a pasear con ellos a Seattle y en la noche, solo tu y yo al cine...- propuse.

-Esa es una fabulosa idea- murmuró perdido.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle sí estaba bien pero no pude sí quiera comenzar con la oración. De repente, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, besandome insistentemente, ese beso no era como los que últimamente nos dábamos, ese estaba lleno de pasión y deseo. Me apreté contra él, deseosa de más, parecía que no tenía suficiente.

Un poco de coherencia quedó en ambos y nos separamos lentamente.

-Será mejor que llames a los chicos y salgamos de aquí antes de que haga algo indebido- susurró mi novio con voz ronca.

Mierda...

Solté un gemido bajo. Me separe de él de inmediato, tome mi celular y quede con Harry que nos veríamos todos en el centro comercial de Seattle.

-¡Listo!- exclame cuando colgué.

-¿Sabes? No me agrada como te mira ese Harry... Creo que le gustas...- comentó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo mire incrédula y solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Amor, estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, ¡Solo lo conozco de unas horas!- exclame riéndome.

-¿Y eso que? A mi me enamoraste desde el primer momento- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí algo tímida.

-Que tierno eres...- le respondí.

Tome su mano y lo arrastre fuera de la habitación.

-Hey, Ed- lo saludo Kath cuando pasamos por la sala.

-Hola, Kath- regresó mi novio.

-¿Ya empezó tu tortura?- preguntó Damon en broma.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tortura?- exclame ofendida.

-No, Damon, ya empezó mi aventura diaria- musitó Edward.

-¡Awww! ¡Que romántico!- gritó mi hermana mayor.

Rodé los ojos.

-Vamos a salir con Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall y Louis- le avise.

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó ilusionada.

-No- conteste.

Mi hermana hizo un puchero y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno- respondió simplemente y se abrazó a Damon de nuevo.

Él y mi novio rieron sonoramente.

Stefan, Damon y Edward habían creado un lazo muy fuerte, entre ellos había cierta complicidad que a mis hermanas y a mi nos encantaba, parecían hermanos los tres, claro que Stefan y Damon ya la tenían pero habían incluido a Edward de una forma magnífica. Nosotras suponíamos que era debido a los lazos afectivos que compartíamos los seis juntos, todo el tiempo estábamos jugando, riendo, platicando o simplemente en silencio, compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos y cuando, alguno de los chicos, tenía problemas con alguna de nosotras se ayudaban entre ellos. Era simplemente increíble.

-Hay que irnos- me dijo mi novio, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro- respondí.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos en su Volvo. El camino a Seattle fue corto debido a la conducción de Edward, llegamos al centro de comercial y nos encaminamos a la entrada, que era donde habíamos quedado de vernos. Tuvimos que esperar unos minutos más, ya que, ellos conducían más lento.

Al poco rato, una enorme camioneta blanca con vidrios polarizados se estacionó frente nuestro y de ella bajaron los integrantes de la famosa banda.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward!- saludó Niall.

-Hola- saludamos desde lejos.

Los chicos se acercaron jugando entre ellos y dándose codazos unos a otros. Edward comenzó a fruncir el ceño con molestia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte en un susurro.

-Le gustas a todos...- me respondió con los dientes apretados.

No pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mis labios.

-¡Dios! ¡Edward! ¡¿Estas celoso?!- grite riendo a carcajadas.

-No- gruñó.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Amor! Sabes que te amo a ti- exclame divertida.

Me miro.

-¿En serio?- inquirió con un tierno puchero.

-Claro que sí...- le susurre mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Se acerco lentamente y me beso, nuestro beso apenas iba subiendo de intensidad cuando un carraspeo llamo nuestra atención. Nos separamos regañadientes y forzamos sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

-Hola, chicos- nos sonrió Zayn.

-Hey, ¿Como están?- pregunte a mi vez.

-Bien, cansados por los horarios- respondió Liam.

-¡Y hambrientos!- agregó Niall.

Nos reímos.

-Cierto, el cambio de horario...- recordé con una mueca.

-¿Muy molesto?- inquirió mi novio.

-Un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarnos dormir casi el día entero...- contestó Harry.

-De no ser por tu llamada nos habríamos quedado dormidos...- comentó Louis sonriente.

-Esperamos no haberlos despertado- musite con pena.

-No, tranquila, ayer habíamos quedado en salir hoy, fue descuido nuestro- me tranquilizó Niall.

Era muy dulce ese chico.

-Bueno, entonces comencemos... ¿Ya desayunaron?- cuestionó Edward comenzando a caminar.

-Sí, nos dio tiempo de todo- respondió Liam.

Apenas habíamos entrado al establecimiento cuando una enorme masa de personas se nos echo encima. Gritos de todo tipo nos invadieron, también había demasiados flashes, que me aturdieron por un segundo.

Cuando logré acostumbrar mi vista y admire a los fans que nos rodeaban, sonreí, nos dimos el lujo de quedarnos un buen rato dando autógrafos y tomándonos fotografías. Al terminar, salimos del enorme círculo que se había formado y, afortunadamente, los fans nos dieron nuestro espació. Yo simplemente los amaba.

-¡Eso fue una locura!- exclamó Niall, extasiado.

-Una linda locura- corregí.

Abrace a mi novio por la cintura y él paso su brazo por la mía. Nos sonreímos entre nosotros, totalmente de acuerdo.

Pasamos un muy buen rato juntos en el centro comercial, visitamos tiendas, restaurantes, caminamos, reímos, jugamos y demás.

Los chicos eran increíbles, al principio estaban un poco secos y tímidos pero rápidamente se soltaron.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, decidimos dejar la salida y quedamos de vernos algún otro día. Había pasado un tiempo con Harry cuando los demás chicos se alejaron a ver un escaparate y realmente me dio confianza, era como la confianza que un mejor amigo puede ofrecerte.

Edward y yo nos quedamos, ya que, habíamos arreglado ver una película los dos juntos.

Subimos al cine y nos dispusimos a elegir la película, no queríamos ver ninguna nuestra, por lo que, decidimos ver "Los Juegos del Hambre".

La película duro hora y media aproximadamente, fue interesante nuestra visita al cine y no precisamente por la película.

Al volver a casa nos llevamos la grata sorpresa de ver a mis primas brincando de la emoción y a Fanny con sus maletas enormes, aparte de mis hermanas y cuñados, todos amontonados en la enorme sala.

-¡Wow! ¿Una reunión sin nosotros?- exclame sorprendida.

-Creo que ellas deben explicarte todo- respondió Katherine sonriendo ligeramente.

Cuando me volví hacia mis primas y Fanny, todas comenzaron a hablar rápidamente, apenas logre captar las palabras "programa" y "película" de las tres.

-¡Hey!- gritó Elena.

Al instante se callaron y la miraron.

-Una a la vez- indicó más calmada- Melany, comienza.- ordenó.

-Bien, Andrea y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que queremos hacer películas como ustedes, así que, esperábamos que pudieran ayudarnos a conseguir todo lo que se necesita- explicó Mel tranquilamente.

-¡Oh!- exclame más sorprendida.

-¡Me toca!- grito Fanny- ¡Renuncie al programa y ahora...! ¡Produciré una película!-siguió gritando.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite ligeramente alterada.

-Espera- me pidió- Ahora espero que puedas ayudarme con los contratos y los actores.

Abrí la boca, total y terriblemente sorprendida. Edward, a mi lado, se veía igual de sorprendido que yo.

-De acuerdo, haber sí entendí... Melany, Andrea, ustedes quieren hacer una película... ¿Actuar en ella?- les pregunte.

-Así es, queremos actuar en una así como ustedes- respondió Andrea.

-Bien, y Fanny, tu quieres producir una película- afirme.

-Correcto- asintió.

-¿Y porqué no se unen?- propuse- Quiero decir, Fanny tu eres famosa, puedes conseguir a los patrocinadores fácilmente o yo te ayudo y quieres hace una película, y ustedes primas quieren actuar en una...- me explique.

-No estaría mal...- lo consideró Fanny-¡Pero debes ayudarme con el resto del reparto!- exclamo.

-Si, descuida, yo te ayudo con lo que te haga falta...- conteste.

-Bueno, me agrada la idea- dijo Mel.

-Sí, a mi igual, me parece bien- siguió Andrea.

-De acuerdo, ahora...- dude un poco- Fanny, ¿Porqué traes tus maletas?- pregunte.

-¡Oh! Olvide decirlo- exclamo- ¡Voy a vivir aquí!

-Me largo- musite aturdida.

Di media vuelta y jale a mi novio hacia mi habitación.

-¡Te quiero!- me gritó Fanny a mis espaldas.

-¡Y yo a ti!- le respondí.

Escuche risas y me reí también.

-¿Muchas sorpresas?- le pregunte a mi novio cuando llegamos a mi habitación.

-Demasiadas- contestó sonriente.

Me reí un poco.

-Voy a ponerme la pijama- informe.

Él asintió y me adentre en el baño con mi pijama en la mano.

Tarde un poco para quitarme el maquillaje pero al final salí.

-¿Sabías que te vez sexy en pijama?- cuestionó Edward.

Me sonroje.

-No- susurre.

Mi novio me miro con ternura.

-Ahora lo sabes- musitó.

Me reí, me acosté junto a él y pase mi brazo por su cintura.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy?- preguntó acariciando mi mano.

-¡Bien! ¡Los chicos son divertidos!- exclame emocionada.

Mi novio río ligeramente.

-Son geniales- coincidió mi novio.

Asentí varias veces.

-Mañana voy a dar una vuelta por la disquera, quiero congeniar bien con ellos- planee.

-Voy contigo- musitó seguro.

-Estaba a punto de pedírtelo- respondí riendo.

-Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo, yo voy contigo hasta el fin del mundo- murmuró Edward.

Lo mire con ternura.

-Eres cursi pero así te amo- dije.

-Yo también te amo- contestó.

Me beso ligeramente.

-Duerme, debes estar cansada- dijo apartando el cabello de mi cara.

-Solo un poco- respondí acomodandome en su pecho.

Edward apretó su agarre en torno a mi, comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi brazo y su caricia me relajo al extremo, creí haberlo oído decir algo pero no pude estar segura, ya que, ahí, entre sus brazos, me quede profundamente dormida...

* * *

** Hola guapuras! Como están?! Pues bueno! Como verán me tarde un poquito más! Pero pues tuve como una especie de mini bloqueó de tres días y no podía escribir nada! Pero ya estoy aquí! Oigan chicos... Mmmm... Miren nunca me ha gustado eso de reclamar ni nada pero... Me siento un poco desilusionada! Quiero decir, me estoy apurando con los capítulos xq no quiero que pase como con Morir de Amor que me pase cerca de siete meses sin actualizar! Entonces pues yo le estoy echando ganas y pues sólo recibo un review o dos a lo mucho en los capítulos! En verdad me desilusiona! Sí les gusta la historia?! Sus comentarios me alientan! Pero bueno! Quiero darle las gracias a Annie-Pll x su comentario (el único) en el capítulo anterior! Y x todo lo que ha hecho x mi en las últimas semanas! Te quiero mucho! :D**

**Bueno! No las entretengo más! En el próximo capítulo ya empiezan los problemas! Que creen que pasará?! X cierto! Estaba pensando subir las fotos de la ropa y eso a mi Twitter! O crear un grupo de FB de mis historias y pues les pasaría el nombre o las agrego y así! Xq hay algunas cosas que como que me cuesta describir! Y pues ya iría subiendo las imágenes! Que idea les parece más?!**

**Dejen sus comentarios! Gracias x su apoyo! Xq deben saber que en Morir de Amor ya llegamos a los 19,000 visitantes! :D! No saben lo feliz que me hace eso!**

**Los amo!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	5. Chapter 5: Ella de nuevo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa S.M. La trama sí es mía y espero la disfruten mucho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Ella de nuevo...**

Bella POV.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, sentía que se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, no podía controlarlo. Me senté en la cama teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Edward, trate de inspirar aire y calmarme. Al no lograrlo, me pare y me dirigí al baño.

Una vez ahí, moje mi rostro en repetidas ocasiones, ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Porqué me sentía tan nerviosa?

Suspire, no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas. _"¡Cálmate!"_ Exclame en mi fuero interno. Sin embargo, no pude, esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar no se desprendía de mi pecho, al contrario, aumentaba con el paso de los minutos.

Regrese a la habitación y revise el reloj, marcaba las nueve en punto, no era muy tarde, al parecer, se iba a hacer costumbre el que yo preparara los desayunos.

Baje lentamente, aún en pijama, y entre a la cocina, decidí preparar unos ligeros sándwiches y un poco de jugo de naranja. Estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por detrás. El aroma de mi novio inundo mis sentidos, calmando mis incontrolables nervios y sacándome una sonrisa.

-Amor, es la segunda vez que duermo contigo y es la segunda vez que me despierto solo- me reclamó con un adorable puchero.

-¡Lo lamento! Pero en ambas ocasiones estoy de los nervios- me excuse mirando el suelo.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Descuida, mi amor, dentro de poco, espero, despertaremos todos los días juntos- musito sonriente.

Se me atoro la respiración y mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¡Hay mi Dios!

-¿Qué...?- comencé a preguntar, pero fui interrumpida.

-¡Buen día, familia!- grito Tayler.

Brinque en mi lugar y mire hacia donde estaba mi amigo, queriendo asesinarlo en ese momento por interrumpir.

-Hey, Tay- lo saludo Edward más sonriente que hace unos segundos.

-¡Hiciste el desayuno de nuevo, Bells!- siguió gritoneando el hombre lobo.

-Siéntate y cállate- le ordene con los dientes apretados.

Tayler se encongo ligeramente y se sentó obedientemente, guardando silencio en el proceso. Mi novio contuvo una carcajada y estaba dispuesto a decir una broma hacia Tayler, sin embargo, la mirada que le mande a él también lo hizo retractarse y sentase guardado silencio.

Lentamente, el resto bajo a la cocina y, en poco tiempo, la mitad de la comida había desaparecido, yo permanecí sentada al lado de Edward sin tocar la comida, el nudo en mi estómago no me permitía comer.

-¿No vas a comer?- me pregunto mi novio, preocupado.

-No tengo mucha hambre, tranquilo, estoy bien- lo calme un poco.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Segura, mi amor- le dedique una sonrisa.

Edward me regreso la sonrisa con cierta vacilación. Al terminar, Elena, Stefan, Kath, Damon, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la sala, el resto subió a sus habitaciones.

-¿Le avisaste a Esme que estas aquí?- pregunte preocupada.

-Descuida, la llamé ayer en la noche mientras te ponías la pijama- respondió mi novio.

-¡Oh! Bueno- musite encogiendo mis hombros.

Edward soltó una dulce carcajada y me abrazo en el sofá.

-¿Qué planean hacer hoy, muchachos?- cuestiono Elena.

-Nosotros aún no planeamos nada- respondió Kath.

-Pues, yo planeaba salir a cenar con la hermosa chica que tengo al lado- dijo Edward.

-¿En serio?- pregunte volviéndome hacia él.

-¿No quieres?- me regreso algo decepcionado.

-¡No!- me apresure a decir- Quiero decir, sí quiero pero ¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme una cita?- termine riéndome.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Edward avergonzado- Lo lamento, Bella ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo hoy por la noche?

Me reí un poco más fuerte.

-Creo haber dicho que sí hace unos segundos...- le respondí.

-Bien, porque será especial- murmuro mirándome intensamente.

Me sonroje y fije mi vista en la mesa, sin embargo, no me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas cómplices que se mandaron todos en la sala, claramente, excluyéndome. Los miré acusadoramente y ellos me sonrieron.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos. Yo sabía que ellos sabían algo y no querían decirme, la pregunta era: ¿Porqué?

"¡Tal vez vaya a pedirte matrimonio!" Exclamo una voz en mi interior. Al escucharla, una linda burbuja de felicidad se creo en mi mente, una imagen con Edward y yo casados, finalmente con hijos, como reyes de nuestro mundo. Mi mente creo algo realmente hermoso y no pude evitar que las esperanzas comenzarán a surgir, sacándome una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bella!- grito Elena.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame sobresaltada.

-Te perdiste...- explico Stefan.

-Lo siento- respondí sonrojada.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a bromear entre ellos, yo, en cambio, decidí sumergirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos y en mis alucinaciones. Cada imagen hecha por mi mente me ilusionaba más y más, de repente, tuve un enorme deseo de que todo eso fuera realidad, de tener un bello anillo en mi dedo, el cual, sea admirado por todos, inclusive tenía ganas de que la prensa se enterara y que armara un revuelo porque Bella Swan se iba a casar y con Edward Cullen... Edward Cullen, Bella Swan de Cullen, Bella Cullen. ¡Hay Santo Dios! ¡Como quería que eso se hiciera realidad! Desee que mi mente tuviera razón... Que mi novio me pidiera que nos casáramos y formar ese futuro tan hermoso que tanto quería.

Pase las siguientes dos horas en mi propio mundo, sin importarme absolutamente nada, solo deseando un hermoso futuro.

El sonido de un celular me saco se mis cursos y románticos pensamientos. Mire a mi novio, en espera de que contestara.

-Hola, Alice- saludó sonriente.

No escuche con claridad lo que dijo mi cuñada pero, poco a poco, la sonrisa de Edward cayó.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó casi aterrado.

Todos lo miramos preocupados.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte con un movimiento de labios.

Me ignoró.

-Voy saliendo- cortó.

Se levantó precipitadamente de su lugar y nosotros con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- volví a preguntar.

-Tanya volvió...- respondió.

Abrí los ojos, jadee y me quede paralizada.

-¿Qué?- susurre casi con temor.

Mis hermanas gritaron alegres.

-¡Ya viene la diversión!- exclamó Kath.

Trate de sonreír, sin embargo, una punzada de terror me recorrió completa y el mal presentimiento se acentúo al límite de no permitirme respirar correctamente.

-Amor... ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward preocupado.

Asentí ligeramente.

-¿Dónde esta?- susurre en voz muy baja.

-En mi casa...- respondió- Debo volver...

-Voy contigo- afirme.

Ambos subimos apresuradamente a mi habitación. Mi novio se colocó su ropa del día anterior y, pese a saber que teníamos prisa, mi orgullo y vanidad salió a flote, por lo que, con un rápido movimiento de mi mano me puse un blusón blanco, holgado, jeans entubados, zapatillas azules de diez centímetros y pulseras azules del mismo tono de las zapatillas, deje mi cabello suelto y no me maquille.

Cuando estuvimos listos salimos corriendo de la casa y tomamos rumbo a la casa Cullen, sin utilizar, sí quiera, el Volvo. El sentir el viento contra mi rostro y la libertad que me brindo el correr logro calmarme solo un poco. Sin embargo, el notar la casa Cullen entre los árboles, me volvió a poner nerviosa.

Al llegar, mi novio tomo mi mano y me detuvo.

-Bells, tranquila, amor, ¿Sí?- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No voy a dañarla...- prometí- mucho...- agregue después.

Mi novio río ligeramente, se acercó y me beso intensamente, mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello y una se mis manos aferró su nuca, manteniendo su rostro contra el mío, él, por otro lado, aferro mi cintura con una mano y la parte superior de mi espalda con la otra.

El miedo de perderlo nubló mi mente por un segundo, el mal presentimiento inundo mis sentidos y me apreté más contra él.

Nos separamos jadeando por aire pero sin soltar nuestro desesperado abrazo.

-Hay que entrar ya- musito Edward entrecortadamente.

-Claro- estuve de acuerdo.

Entramos a la casa y tomamos dirección a la sala. Ahí se encontraban todos, Alice y Rosalie con una notable expresión de incomodidad y molestia en sus rostros, Emmett se notaba muy serio, Jasper inescrutable y Carlisle y Esme, extrañados.

Cuando aparecimos en su campo de visión, todos sonrieron.

-¡Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó Alice.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste!- siguió Rose.

Salude a todos.

-Que bien que estés aquí- dijo Esme dulcemente.

-Sí, ya sabes... Vine por su alguna perra le mueve la cola a mi novio...- conteste con dobles intenciones- Debo cuidarlo...

Todos soltaron una enorme carcajada y Tanya me miro molesta, le sonreí inocentemente, di media vuelta y regrese junto con Edward.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos arriba a hacer... Cosas- informo Alice.

Esme y Carlisle asintieron de acuerdo, salimos corriendo hacia el piso de arriba, entonces, nos encerramos en el cuarto de Alice.

-Bella, pon ti escudo para que no nos escuchen- ordeno Rose.

-Bien- asentí.

Expandí mi escudo y rodee la habitación con el.

-Listo- dije.

-¡Dios! !La odio!- grito Alice.

-¡¿Porqué mierda esta aquí esa perra?!- siguió Rose.

-Chicas, tranquilas- murmuro Jasper.

-¿Ahora que? ¿Tendremos que aguantarla?- cuestiono Rosalie a nadie en específico.

-Creo que sí, Rose- respondió Alice.

-¡Bueno! ¡Yo lo siento por ustedes!- me reí.

Ellas golpearon mi pierna.

-Tu tienes suerte- murmuro Alice

Emmett estaba inusualmente callado y serio.

-Em... ¿Estas bien? Estas muy callado...- inquirí curiosa.

-Claro, solo... No se... Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto... Ella no esta aquí solo por que sí...- comento.

-Eso es verdad... Siento lo mismo...- murmure.

-¿Qué podría querer?- pregunto Alice.

Nadie tenía respuesta a eso, por lo que, guardamos silencio todos, pensando que era lo que había hecho volver a Tanya, mi mente quería sacar una respuesta, la más lógica, pero no se lo permití, no quería pensar en ella.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en la habitación de Alice, hablamos demasiado y de todo, acordamos que irían a mi casa por la noche, mientras Edward y yo salíamos a cenar.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, me despedí de todos, ya que debía ir a arreglarme para la cena.

Llegue a mi casa en poco tiempo y subí rápidamente. Saque todos mis vestidos y los extendí en mi cama.

-Hermanita- saludo Elena desde la puerta.

-¡Hey!- exclame- Pasen.

Entraron Elena y Kath y se sentaron en mi cama.

-Pensamos que necesitarías ayuda, después de todo, hoy será especial- anuncio Kath.

La mire extrañada.

-¡Bien! Desde la mañana todos han estado muy extraños... ¿Qué pasa?- inquirí cruzando los brazos.

Ellas sonrieron.

-No comas ansias, hermana, ya te enterarás...- dijo Elena.

Bufe.

-No me gusta no saber las cosas- murmure.

-Lo sabemos, pero Edward te lo dirá pronto, muy pronto- me consoló Kath.

-¿Qué tan pronto?- pregunte.

-Demasiado pronto- contesto Elena.

Sonreí ampliamente.

Mis hermanas me ayudaron a escoger el vestido, peinarme y maquillarme. Mis ilusiones estaban flotando a mil, no paraba de imaginarme el momento en que lo haría y como sería. Tardamos cerca de dos horas entre el maquillaje y el peinado, una hora antes habían llegado los Cullen y charlaban animadamente con mis primas y Fanny.

Faltaban cerca de cinco minutos para que Edward llegara por mi cuando mi celular sonó, lo tomé y abrí el mensaje, era de Edward.

_"Lo de hoy se cancela._

_Edward"_

Decía el mensaje. ¿Qué?

_"¿Paso algo? ¿Todo bien?_

_Bella"_

Respondí confundida y sorprendida.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Elena, al ver mi expresión.

-Edward cancelo lo de hoy...- murmure.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambas.

Kath tomo mi celular y ambas se apretujaron para leer el mensaje.

-No puede ser...- murmuro Kath.

Tome mi teléfono de regreso. Entonces sonó.

_"Nada de importancia._

_Edward"_

Suspire y deje el teléfono a un lado.

-No importa, voy a... Quitarme todo esto- sonreí, tratando de ocultar la enorme decepción que me invadió.

-Tranquila, seguro habrá una explicación...- me consoló Elena.

Asentí mirando al suelo, ambas salieron y yo suspire, comencé a deshacer el peinado y a quitar el maquillaje, cuando termine, me puse mi pijama. No quería llorar, era una estupidez llorar por algo así... Quiero decir, tal vez no era ese día... Decidí bajar con el resto y los Cullen... ¡Un momento! ¡Los Cullen! ¿Y sí Edward quería sorprenderme o algo?

Sonreí ampliamente y baje casi brincando las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala, vi que Edward no estaba ahí, fruncí el ceño un poco.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunte.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Bella, ¿No iban a salir juntos? ¿Porqué estas en pijama?- soltó Alice.

-No, Edward me mando un mensaje, cancelo lo de hoy...- informe.

Eso quería decir que ellos tampoco sabían nada.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos, y todos, eran todos.

Los mire extrañada.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- volví a preguntar.

-Se quedo en casa, iba a arreglarse para la cita, esta con Tanya, ella no quise venir...- explico Rose.

Estaba confundida, ¿Edward se había quedado a arreglarse? Con... ¿Con Tanya? ¡¿Qué mierda...?!

-¿Qué...?- comencé a preguntar.

-Espera...- me interrumpió Rose- Iré a verlo, tal vez necesite algo...

Sin decir más, Rosalie salió volando por la puerta seguida de Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

-Lo lamentamos, chicos, creo que también iremos, esto es muy extraño- dijo Carlisle.

-Lo sentimos muchachos- se disculpó Esme.

Ambos salieron y todos nos quedamos en silencio, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos y trate de controlarlas, no quería desconfiar de Edward después de tres años juntos... No quería pero...

-Bells, tranquila, pequeña- comenzó Stefan.

No quise escucharlo, ni a él ni a nadie, no quería saber nada. Corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, me tire a mi cama y, entonces, no pude contener las lágrimas, ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Porqué Edward hacia esto? Mi mal presentimiento se acentuó a límites insospechados, ahogue los sollozos en mi almohada. No quería pensar en nada, quise bloquear mi mente y olvidar esa desazón que me inundaba totalmente.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de dormir, minutos después, me sumergí en un profundo sueño lleno de inquietud, con la extraña sensación de ser observada todo el tiempo.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA! Como están mis queridos lectores?! Pues como verán! Hoy me regresaron mi IPod y termine el capítulo hoy mismo! :D Las quiero mucho! Ahora juro que tratare de actualizar pronto! Tendré que seguir en mi compu! Y haré lo posible para actualizar antes de un mes! Los adoro mis chicos! Gracias por seguir aquí! Oh! Por cierto! Ya tengo la película de Amanecer Parte 2! aaaaaaah! Emocionence conmigo! Jajaja! Quiero agradecer a Annie-PLL por estar conmigo y acompañarme en mi locura de no escritura! Te quiero amiga! Dejen sus comentarios que me animaran muchisimo! :D Bueno! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Los quiero! :D**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	6. Chapter 6: A hole in my chest

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M! Solo la trama es mía y espero la disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: A hole in my chest**.

**Bella POV.**

Una semana... ¡Una maldita semana! Llevaba una semana sin saber nada de Edward, ni una llamada, ni un texto... ¡Nada! Sí yo lo llamaba, me colgaba y sí le mandaba un mensaje, no contestaba.

La situación me entristecía demasiado pero me molestaba más, ¿Qué pasaba? No entendía nada, Alice y Rose habían venido a la casa dos días después alegando que Edward no se encontraba bien, que no quería hablar con nadie, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación... Eso me preocupo y desde ese día había intentado comunicarme con él. Al ver que Edward no quería responder mis llamadas, Alice había sugerido que fuera a su casa, pero no lo haría, sí él no quería verme no lo iba a agobiar. Me sentía... Enferma, esa era la palabra, sentía que todo se estaba acabando poco a poco y me dolía en exceso, no quería que terminara, no quería alejarme se Edward... No podía, ya era demasiado tarde para mí...

-Bells...- me llamo Mel.

Seque las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir y levanté la mirada.

-¿Sí?- trate de que mi voz sonara bien, pero no engañe a mi prima.

-¡Oh, Bells!- exclamo y corrió a abrazarme.

Me eche a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro.

-No sé qué pasa... No lo entiendo...- musite entrecortadamente.

-Lo sé, linda, pero tranquila... Ya encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto- me consoló mi prima.

Me separe de ella, tenía que ser fuerte. Limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y suspire.

-Vamos a desayunar ¿Te parece?- sugirió Melany.

-No tengo mucha hambre, en realidad...- dude.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Eres artista y debes estar bien para soportar el ritmo!- exclamó- No me hagas llamar a Kath...- amenazó.

Suspire de nuevo, Kath me iba a regañar...

-Bien...- musite con desgana.

Mi prima me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta la cocina, donde estaban todos.

-¡Hey, Bells!- saludo Tayler.

-Hey- susurre desanimada.

-Bells- me llamó Damon.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-¿Qué te parece un juego de Volibol al terminar?- sugirió.

Por un instante la emoción me recorrió y él lo notó, ya que sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho esa idea...- acepte.

Todos sonrieron y Kath dejo un plato de fruta frente a mí.

-Gracias...- susurre.

Mi hermana me sonrió, desayunamos en un cómodo silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Como estas, Bells?- cuestionó Stefan.

Suspire, no quería que se preocuparan por mí.

-Bien...- murmure.

Kath frunció el ceño.

-Bella...-comenzó.

-Kath... No... Estoy bien ¿Sí? No tienen que preocuparse- musite.

Mi hermana suspiro pero guardo silencio, yo sabía que ella quería ayudarme pero no quería ayuda, no quería que ellos la pasaran mal por mi culpa ni que se preocuparan.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio, nadie más hablo después de lo dicho.

-¡Hey, Bells! ¡Andando! ¿Lista para perder?- exclamo Damon con emoción.

Me reí de buena gana.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Veamos quien sale peor parado!- musite burlona.

Corrí a mi cuarto y de forma rápida me puse unos shorts blancos y una blusa negra con tirantes, ceñida al cuerpo y lisa, mis converse negras y recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta. Baje brincando los escalones con emoción, hacía tiempo que no tenía un buen partido.

En el patio, ya se encontraban todos, esperando por mí, con la red puesta. No era que tuviéramos una red en realidad, hicieron todo el campo de Volibol con magia y en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Formemos equipos!- exclamo Fanny.

-¿Quiénes son los capitanes?- inquirió Mel.

-Opino que uno sea Damon, ya que él sugirió el juego- sugirió Andrea.

-Y yo digo que la otra capitana sea Bella, ya que tratamos de animarla...- siguió Stefan.

-Vaya, gracias...- susurre con sarcasmo.

-Entonces...- comenzó Damon, ignorándome.- ¡A elegir!

Suspire, mis amigos trataban con tantas ganas de hacerme sentir bien que sonreí y decidí que yo también pondría de mi parte, por lo que sonreí.

-¡Yo empiezo!- grite con emoción- Elijo a... ¡Kath!

Damon hizo una mueca, sabía que él quería escoger a mi hermana mayor, le sonreí de forma inocente.

-Yo quiero a...- lo pensó un segundo- Elena.

¡Mierda! Elena era buena, Damon tenía su jugada... Entonces yo haría la mía.

-Yo escojo a Stefan- musite sonriente.

Damon frunció el ceño.

-Bien, yo elijo a Andrea- dijo.

Suspire aliviada, no había elegido a Mel, ella era excelente gracias a su excelente capacidad de bailarina.

-¡Yo quiero a Mel!- grite precipitadamente.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Damon.

-¡Ja!- me burle.

-Aun así, me toca Fanny...- dijo presuntuoso.

Pare con mi emoción de inmediato, Fanny también era muy buena...

-Bueno, ya con los equipos... ¡Empecemos!- exclame.

El equipo de Damon se ubicó en un lado de la cancha y nosotros en el otro.

-¡Esperen!- grito Stefan, antes de que iniciáramos.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Fanny.

-Hay que hacer más interesante esto, ¿No?- sugirió.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Damon con una sonrisa.

-Quien pierda debe caminar por _todo_ Forks en traje de baño, con paparatzis y todo...- musitó.

-Es una buena idea, a mí me agrada- dijo Damon.

Todos aceptamos con gusto, era una idea algo aterradora pero estábamos seguros, si no ganábamos al menos nos quedaba el saber que sería juntos.

-¡Tengo otra idea!- exclamó Fanny.

Todos la miramos intrigados.

-Quien deje caer el balón o no llegue a golpearlo va a salir del juego y, al final, quedaran los dos y que esos dos sean quienes condenen a su equipo...- explicó mi rubia amiga.

Lo consideramos unos segundos, era una idea interesante...

-Acepto- musite.

Mi equipo me siguió y lo mismo el de Damon.

-¡Empecemos!- exclamó Kath.

Nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones, Stefan tomó el balón, lo botó varias veces y entonces lo golpeó, iniciando, oficialmente, el partido. El balón voló por sobre la red

y se dirigió a Fanny, ella golpeó el balón ligeramente y lo mandó hacia Elena, quien se lo pasó a Damon y él lo mando de nuestro lado, Stefan corrió y lo golpeó fuertemente, mandando el balón hacia el lado contrario, ahí lo recibió Andrea, e imitando a Stefan, lo mandó a nuestro lado de un solo golpe, directo hacia mí, cuando el balón llegó a mi posición, lo golpee y se lo pase a Kath, que estaba junto a mí, ella se lo mandó a Mel y mi prima lo pasó al lado contrario. El partido transcurrió de esa forma por varios minutos, nosotros golpeábamos y pasábamos el balón tan fuertemente que para un humano sería imposible seguir su trayectoria. Después de varios, salió Elena, quien se distrajo con su novio solo un segundo y eso basto para sacarla, a ella le siguió Stefan, él, lógicamente, había dejado caer el balón a propósito para poder reunirse con Elena, después salió Kath, dejándonos a Mel y a mi solas. Afortunadamente, unos minutos después, salió Andrea, emparejando el partido, éramos Damon con Fanny y Mel conmigo, duramos casi treinta minutos más jugando, llevábamos casi una hora y media jugando y apenas teníamos cuatro punto cada equipo. Era nuestro turno de sacar, camine con el balón en mi mano fuera de la cancha, lo boté varias veces contra el suelo, lo avente hacia arriba y lo golpee con fuerza, mandándolo de una hacia Damon y Fanny, mi amiga se lanzó hacia el balón y lo regresó hacia nosotros, Melany lo recibió y me lo pasó, yo rematé hacia ellos, el balón estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero Damon lo salvó, Fanny lo golpeó con demasiada fuerza, mi prima corrió por el y trató de salvarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el balón cayó al suelo a escasos metros de Mel.

Suspire con fuerza, ayude a Mel a levantarse y Damon con Fanny celebraron su anotación.

-Lo lamento- dijo Mel.

-Descuida, sacare a alguno en muy poco tiempo- respondí con una sonrisa.

Mi prima me regresó la sonrisa y salió de la cancha, mire a Damon y a Fanny y les indique que estaba lista, ellos asintieron en respuesta. Damon sacó, pasándole el balón a Fanny, ella lo mandó con fuerza a unos metros lejos de mí, corrí rápidamente y se los devolví, esta vez, Fanny fue quien salvó el balón en el último minuto. Damon la ayudó y lo mando hacia mí con poca fuerza, corrí cerca de la red y lo volví a mandar hacia ellos por el centro, mi amiga corrió para alcanzar el balón pero no lo logró, este rebotó dentro de la cancha y después salió rodando.

-¡Sí!- exclame sonriendo.

Fanny se levantó, le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros a Damon y salió de la cancha. Mi cuñado corrió por el balón y me lo pasó por debajo de la red, lo tome y me dirigí fuera de la cancha, me prepare y lo lance hacia él, ahora éramos uno contra uno, Damon corrió por el balón y me lo regresó directo a mí, solo necesite saltar un poco y golpearlo con fuerza para mandarlo hacia mi cuñado. Nos disputamos unos cuantos minutos, entonces, Damon lo golpeó suavemente y yo corrí hacia la red, donde tome el balón y remate, Damon trató de salvarlo pero fue inútil, el balón cayó a unos centímetros de él, finalizando el juego y dejando el marcador seis a ocho, favor de mi equipo.

-¡Gane!- grite con emoción.

Mi equipo se reunió conmigo a la mitad de la cancha y celebramos unos minutos.

-¡Creo que van a tener que preparar sus trajes de baño!- exclamó Mel.

La emoción paso y todos entraron a la casa, menos yo, me senté al lado de la piscina que teníamos y me dispuse a pensar.

-Bells...- me llamó Damon.

Me volví hacia él.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Ven- pidió.

Me levante lentamente de donde me encontraba y camine hacia él. Damon tomó el balón y comenzó a lanzármelo por arriba de la red, lo alcance y se lo lance a él de vuelta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó.

Supe de inmediato a lo que se refería.

-Bien...- susurre.

-No me mientas, Bella- dijo.

El balón se desvió y tuve que correr para golpearlo, agradecí internamente la intervención, alcance el balón y lo golpee de vuelta.

-Me siento confundida- respondí con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Damon.

-Pues... No sé porque está pasando todo esto... No logro entenderlo...- golpee el balón con más fuerza.

Damon corrió para alcanzarlo y me lo regresó.

-¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó

-¡No! ¡Se niega a responder mis llamadas o mis mensajes!- volví a golpear el balón con fuerza.

Mi cuñado apenas pudo alcanzarlo.

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo?- quiso saber.

-No quiero agobiarlo ni verme muy desesperada...- explique.

-Pero estás desesperada- aclaró Damon.

Golpee el balón de nuevo con fuerza.

-¡Damon no estas ayudando!- espete.

-¡Lo lamento!- exclamó- Es solo que no entiendo, si te sientes tan mal ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

Suspire y deje el balón de lado, volví a la piscina con Damon detrás de mí.

-No quiero agobiarlo...- volví a decir mientras me sentaba.

-¿Segura que es solo porque no quieres agobiarlo?- inquirió.

-¿Qué? Segura- respondí un tanto confundida.

-No lo creo...- respondió- Creo que también influye mucho tu orgullo...

-¿Mi orgullo?- cuestione extrañada.

-Sí, del tipo: "Él no me busca, yo no lo busco"- explicó- Tú sabes, el que Kath usa en muchas ocasiones...

Lo considere unos segundos, Damon tenía razón en algo y eso era que yo no quería buscarlo antes, no quería rogarle cuando quien me había hecho daño había sido él, por mucho que a mí me estuviera doliendo la situación no quería ser yo la que hablara primero... Pero... ¿Estaba siendo orgullosa? No lo creí así, yo lo había estado buscando toda la semana y él se negaba a hablar conmigo... Entonces era él, no yo, después de mostrar tanto interés, quería que fuera él quien demostrara que le importaba la relación buscándome, cosa que no había pasado... ¿Era acaso que ya no le importaba nuestra relación? Pensar en eso causo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, no quería pensar en eso...

-Yo...- comencé- Lo he buscado toda la semana y él se ha negado, yo he demostrado interés en nuestra relación y él no, no quiero ser yo quien haga todo, si lo busco en su casa sería demasiado... Creo que llegó el momento de que él se interese, aunque sea un poco, en lo que está pasando, yo no lo entiendo, no sé porque canceló la cita de la semana pasada, no sé porque me ignora... No sé nada, siento que lo que tenemos se está cayendo pero no por mí... Por él...- en ese punto las lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos- Yo no quiero que termine, Damon, no quiero, pero... Si a él no le importa la relación... ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Dime...

Damon me abrazó fuertemente.

-Entiendo... Pero Bells, no pueden pasarse toda la vida así, ustedes tendrán que hablar en algún momento, mañana es lunes- recordó- Comienzan de nuevo las grabaciones y ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Evitarse? Ustedes son los protagonistas, no pueden solo hacer eso, tienen que resolverlo...- aconsejó.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte- ¿Cómo si él no quiere?

-Entonces hazlo tu...- respondió- Yo he aprendido, con tu hermana, que el orgullo mata las relaciones, el orgullo no vale la pena si por su culpa pierdes a quien amas...

Procese lentamente lo que había dicho, y tenía razón, ¿Cuánto podía valer mi orgullo si Edward ya no estaba conmigo? Lógicamente nada...

-Tienes razón...- acordé- Mañana hablare con él, no estoy dispuesta a perderlo ahora que lo encontré.

Damon me sonrió.

-Así se habla, Bells- dijo.

Lo abrace.

-Gracias, Damon, eres el mejor...- susurre.

-Cuando quieras, pequeña demonio- respondió entre risas.

Me reí con él.

-¿Se supone que debo estar celosa?- llegó Kath en ese momento.

Me separe de Damon y la mire, fingiendo estar asqueada.

-¡Dios! ¡No! ¡¿Yo con él?! ¡Tengo mejores gustos!- exclame

Mi hermana río sonoramente y Damon se hizo el ofendido.

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy guapo!- gritó.

Me reí a carcajadas, después me levante.

-Bueno, chicos, voy a mi habitación...- suspire.

Ellos se despidieron de mí con la promesa de acordar la fecha para cumplir la apuesta. Al llegar a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, pase los siguientes treinta minutos debajo de la regadera, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero, claro, siendo yo una cantante, lentamente una melodía se fue creando en mi mente y, poco después, salió la letra. Al salir, me vestí rápidamente con mi pijama, corrí a mi escritorio, tome una pluma y una libreta y comencé a escribir la canción, después trate de darle un tono cantando varias veces el coro, hasta que lo encontré, camine a mi piano y comencé a tocar.

-**La noche huele a ausencia, la casa está muy fría, un mal presentimiento me dobla las rodillas... Te buscó en el espacio, de mi angustiada prisa, y solo encuentro rasgos de tu indudable huida... ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué dejaste un gesto de ti en cada esquina? Si te llevaste tanto en solamente un día, no te costaba nada cargar con tus manías... Se te olvido el aroma y el eco de tu risa, se te olvido llevarme pedazo de mi vida...(1) **- cante y me detuve un poco, sin saber bien como seguir.

La canción me agradaba pero necesitaba más que el piano, debía pedirle ayuda a Emmett después... Suspire, ya tenía la letra y la tonada pero no quería seguir cantando algo que me deprimía en sobremanera. Mire el reloj, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya no tenía nada más que hacer...

Básicamente, el resto del día la pase pensando cual sería la mejor manera de acercarme a Edward, no sabía por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, quiero decir, solo debía acercarme y hablarle ¿No? ¿Por qué solo pensar en hacer eso provocaba que mi estómago se contrajera de nervios? No pude dormir bien esa noche, mi mente creaba diversos escenarios de Edward y yo hablando y en todos, o la mayoría, las cosas terminaban mal.

Quería que mi mente dejara de recrear esos escenarios tan deprimentes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, tenía _tanto_ miedo... Finalmente, cerca de las tres de la mañana me logre sumir en un sueño inquieto.

El sonido de mi alarma me despertó unas cuantas horas después, me desperece en mi cama y apague la alarma, acto seguido, me metí a la ducha y trate de relajarme, mi estrés había aumentado considerablemente. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse entendí que era momento de salir, me puse un pants cualquiera, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y baje a desayunar con mi celular en la mano.

Me sorprendió ver a todos ya desayunando.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?- pregunte luego de saludar.

-¿No podemos solo despertar temprano?- inquirió Tayler.

Lo mire con una ceja alzada, dándole a entender que no.

-Pues sí, solo nos levantamos temprano, ¿Es tan raro eso?- siguió Stefan.

Me volví hacía él y lo mire con la misma expresión que a Tayler.

-¡Bien! ¡Queremos ir con ustedes al set!- exclamó Damon.

Todos lo miraron furiosamente, como si hubiera delatado un asesinato.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-Pues... Nunca hemos estado en un set y queremos ver como graban y eso...- respondió Tayler, nervioso.

-¿Y todas las veces que nos han acompañado?- cuestione algo molesta.

-Solo queremos ir hoy, Bella, tranquila- - musitó Stefan.

-Claro- murmure, no les creía ni una palabra pero lo deje pasar.

Me senté y comencé a picar la fruta que había frente de mí.

-¿No tienes hambre?- observó Andrea.

-No mucha...- respondí.

-Come algo, aunque sea poco- me pidió Fanny, preocupada.

Simplemente asentí y comencé a comer. Cuando acabamos nos dirigimos a nuestros autos, Elena se fue con Stefan en su Audi, Kath con Damon en su Mercedes, las gemelas se fueron con Tayler en el BMW de Melany y, finalmente, Fanny y yo nos fuimos en mi Ferrari.

La plática con Fanny fue muy amena, lo que me gustaba mucho de ella era que comprendía que no quería hablar de lo que estaba pasando con Edward y no lo mencionaba, por lo que, platicamos de varias cosas hasta que llegamos. Estacione el auto y ambas bajamos, saludamos a los guardias y la guie al set.

-Bueno... Te presento mi segundo hogar- musite bromista.

Mi amiga río.

-Cierto, pasas más tiempo aquí que en la casa- comentó sonriendo.

Nos encaminamos a mi camerino, allí ya se encontraban mis estilistas y los chicos de vestuario.

-¡Hola!- los salude sonriente.

-¡Bella!- exclamaron Nidia y Nuria.

-¡Los extrañe mucho!- grite.

Todos rieron y me mandaron a sentarme para que comenzaran a arreglarme.

-¡Por cierto! Ella es Fanny Brewster es una de mis mejores amigas- presente.

Todos la saludaron y le prepararon una silla. Entonces comenzaron con su magia, Támara y Lucio se encargaban del peinado, Antonio y Alex del vestuario y Nidia, Nuria y Jessy del maquillaje.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en terminar de arreglarme, al final, mi cabello estaba totalmente rizado, mi maquillaje demasiado... Muerto y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y suelto.

-¡Excelente!- exclame- Parezco un cadáver...

Fanny soltó unas risitas.

-Sí, así nos indicaron...- informó Támara.

-Después de todo, se supone que estás muerta- terminó Alex.

-Que lindos- murmure con sarcasmo.

Todos se rieron, en ese momento, alguien toco la puerta de mi camerino.

-Adelante- dije.

Un chico de backstage se asomó.

-Bella, te necesitan ahora- informó.

-Ya voy, gracias- respondí- Bueno, el deber me llama...

-¡Mátalos de la impresión, cariño!- me gritó Lucio.

Solté una carcajada y jale a Fanny conmigo.

-Ahora veras como se hacen las escenas- musite- ¿En serio nunca has estado en un set?

-De películas no, solo en mi set del programa, pero nunca he visto eso de las pantallas verdes y las cuerdas...- respondió mi amiga.

Me reí un poco y ella conmigo, comenzamos a hablar de todos los efectos especiales que íbamos a usar en esta película, entonces, lo vi... Vi a Edward, a _mi_ novio, y a Tanya colgada de él, pare en seco y Fanny se detuvo conmigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

Cuando no le respondí, siguió mi mirada y abrió la boca cuando los vio.

-Bella...- murmuró.

-Déjalo...- la interrumpí- Hablare con él después.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos hasta los Cullen.

-Hey, chicos- los salude.

Me regresaron el saludo menos Edward, él me miro con indiferencia y siguió hablando con Tanya, sus hermanos me miraron con disculpa, yo aparte la mirada, no necesitaba su lastima.

-¡Chicos!- nos llamó el director- ¡Vamos a comenzar!

Todos nos juntamos para escuchar al director, busque a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontré, por lo que, me quede cerca de mis hermanas.

-¡Vamos a grabar cuando Bella renace! ¡Ya todos saben que hacer!- exclamó.

Todos se fueron a sus posiciones.

-Bella- me llamó el director, acercándose a mí- Quiero que te recuestes en esa cama y no hagas nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, y cuando Edward te llame abres los ojos.

Suspire, era la escena más fácil que había tenido.

-Bien- dije.

Me acerque a la cama, me recosté y cerré los ojos, tenía que aparentar que estaba muerta, así que, trate de respirar más lento para que no se viera mucho el movimiento. A mi lado, se escuchaban sollozos y una plática, alguien tomo mi mano y, por la forma en que reacciono mi corazón, supe que era Edward, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y, entonces, todos soltaron gritos de sorpresa.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward con voz temblorosa.

Tome una profunda respiración y abrí los ojos.

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward y me abrazó- ¡Amor! ¡Estás aquí!

Tosí un poco y le regrese el abrazo.

-Estoy aquí- respondí confundida- ¿Qué paso?

-Daniel casi te mata…- contestó Kath confundida.

Elena aun no salía de su supuesto asombro.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- mi miró fijamente Edward, en ese momento sus ojos volvieron a ser cálidos.

-No- negué saliendo de mi aturdimiento- ¿Qué paso con Daniel?

-Tuvimos que acabar con él…- informó Kath.

Asentí rápidamente, aparentando no querer pensar mucho en eso, después fije mi vista en Elena.

-¿Kate?- la llame por su personaje.

Ella fijó sus ojos en los míos.

-¿No vas a abrazarme? ¡Vamos! ¡No me obligues a pararme!- bromee improvisando.

Ella sonrió a medias y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, sus brazos me envolvieron y comenzó a sollozar. Nos quedamos un rato así.

-¡Corte!- grito el director- ¡Se queda!

Elena y yo nos separamos y sonreímos, me gire para hablarle a Edward pero él ya no estaba a mi lado, se encontraba abrazado a Tanya, ¡Bien! ¡Eso era todo! ¡Hablaría con él al terminar de grabar!

Solté un bufido y me pare junto a mis hermanas.

-Tranquila, Bells- dijo Elena.

Suspire y mis hombros se hundieron.

-No sé si debo estar enojada o… Decepcionada de él- comente en voz alta, sabía que me escucharía.

Funciono, Edward me miro por un segundo y creí ver dolor en sus ojos, pero rápidamente la indiferencia volvió a ellos, baje mi mirada.

El tiempo paso lentamente, grabamos cerca de tres escenas, cada una la repetimos casi cinco veces o más. Mi mente era un remolino, cada vez estaba más confundida, Edward fuera de las escenas me ignoraba totalmente pero… En ellas… Era… El mismo, era aquel chico que tanto amaba, en una de las escenas, teníamos que decirnos cuando nos amábamos y besarnos y, juro, que en sus ojos vi amor, dolor, indecisión, confusión… Y cuando nos besamos, tomo mi rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y poso sus labios contra los míos con amor y ternura, prolongo el beso más de lo que debía ser y, cuando se separó, lo hizo con lentitud, como si no quisiera… No sabía que le pasaba y ahí mi decisión de hablar con él se hizo más fuerte.

Cuando finalmente terminamos de grabar todo lo necesario para ese día, los nervios empezaron a aflorar en mí y mi decisión flaqueo un poco.

-¡Vamos, Bella!- me apremió Damon- ¡Debes hacerlo!

-Yo…-dude- La verdad es que… No estoy segura de poder…

-¡No! ¡Ahora es el mejor momento!- exclamó Stefan

Las chicas se encontraban en los camerinos, poniéndose ropa más cómoda, yo lo había hecho rápidamente justo después de grabar.

-¡Mejor mañana!- propuse.

Di media vuelta y trate de escapar, pero ambos hermanos me tomaron por la cintura.

-No, no vas a escapar- dijeron a la par.

-¡Edward!- le llamó Damon

-¡Damon!- le grite exaltada.

Edward se acercó a nosotros y yo rogaba en mi interior poder desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

En ese instante se formó un incómodo silencio, yo me negaba rotundamente a levantar la vista del suelo o a hablar.

-¡Bella quiere decirte algo!- exclamó Stefan empujándome con fuerza hacia Edward.

Frene antes de chocar contra su pecho.

-¡Stefan!- musite con los dientes apretados.

Casi de inmediato ellos se fueron y nos dejaron solos, sin embargo, yo no lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio, me habló con una voz tan fría que levante la mirada.

Contemple sus ojos tan fríos como la nieve y suspire.

-Solo… Quiero saber que pasa- dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa con qué?- preguntó como si nada.

Lo mire fijamente y el enojo comenzó a surgir.

-Cancelaste lo del viernes, en toda la semana no supe nada de ti, te llame, te mande mensajes, Alice me dijo que estabas mal y… ¿Ahora eres amigo de Tanya? No me mientas, Edward, dime que ocurre- fui directo al grano.

-¡No pasa nada, Bella! ¡Nada!- me gritó.

Me quede en shock por unos segundos, él nunca me había gritado antes.

-¿Ahora me gritas?- pregunte dolida.

-Escucha, estoy harto de que todo mundo este hostigándome todo el tiempo, no me pasa nada y Tanya está siendo una buena amiga, no como tú y se supone que eres mi novia- me echo en cara.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida pero, rápidamente el dolor que sentí se convirtió en furia.

-¡Bien! ¿Quieres a Tanya? ¡Pues lárgate con ella! ¡Ve a que siga siendo una "buena amiga"!- grite furiosa.

No espere contestación de su parte, di media vuelta y salí del set, afuera, se encontraban Stefan y Damon, ambos me miraron expectantes, les dirigí una furiosa mirada y subí a mi auto, arranque sin importarme absolutamente nada, solo quería ir a mi casa y tirarme en mi cama.

Cuando llegue, subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un tirón, me tire en mi cama y ahí pase la mayor parte de la tarde, sin hacer nada, ni siquiera pensar, no quería mortificarme más. Mi familia llego poco tiempo después, tocaron la puerta uno por uno, tratando de hablar conmigo, pero rechace a todos, no quería hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido con Edward.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, mi celular sonó, anunciado un texto, lo tome con desgana y abrí el mensaje. Me lleve una buena sorpresa al ver de quien era y lo que decía.

_"Bella, hay que hablar, lamento lo de hoy, no era eso lo que quería decir. Por favor, hay que vernos, hoy a las seis en punto, en tu casa._

_Lo lamento mucho._

_Edward"_

No supe que responder al instante, aún estaba enfadada por cómo me había tratado en el set, sin embargo, era un buen comienzo de su parte, al menos se estaba disculpando.

_"De acuerdo, te espero fuera._

_Bella"_

Eso fue lo único que respondí, rápidamente me levante de mi cama y me arregle lo mejor que pude, no me puse otra ropa solo me quede con el pants que me había puerto ese día en la mañana, simplemente cepille mi cabello.

A las seis en punto, salí de mi habitación casi sonriendo, tal vez todo se iba a arreglar al fin. Salí de mi casa y me adentre un poco en el bosque, entonces lo vi, parado junto a un enorme árbol, me acerque a él.

-Hey- saludó.

-Hey- regrese.

Lo mire fijamente por unos segundos.

-Escucha, Bella, no era mi intención tratarte como lo hice hoy, fue muy maleducado de mi parte y lo siento…- se disculpó.

-Solo fue la comparación con Tanya…- susurre.

-También lamento eso…- agregó.

-Descuida, estabas molesto, eso puede pasar…- dije- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro- respondió casi con desgana.

-¿Por qué estabas con Tanya?- inquirí curiosa.

-¿No puedo estar con ella?- se sobresaltó.

-¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!- me apresure a añadir- Es solo que hace una semana hablabas de lo mal que te caía y ahora…- no termine la frase.

-¿Esta mal eso? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto de que todos me digan que hacer!- me gritó.

-¡No te estoy diciendo que hacer! ¡Solo quiero saber que paso! ¡Edward, te amo! ¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Mierda! ¡Soy tu novia!- exclamé algo alterada pero más confundida por sus reacciones.

-¡Pues tal vez eso deba cambiar!- espetó de regreso.

Mi corazón se paralizó por un instante.

-¿Qué?- susurre en shock.

No, no, ¡No! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No!

-¡Eso, Bella! ¡Estoy harto de todos tus celos!- gritó.

-¡¿Qué celos, Edward?! ¡Mierda! ¡Solo te pregunte!- le grite cuando salí de mi aturdimiento.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede seguir así!- exclamó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte dolida.

-Que terminamos… No quiero saber nada de ti, nunca más…- pronunció cada palabra con frialdad, con desprecio.

Segundos después, desapareció entre los árboles, dejándome a mi ahí, sola… _"Terminamos, terminamos, terminamos…"_ Esa palabra se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, mientras me corazón se rompía con cada una. No pude contener más las lágrimas y rápidamente comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

No, no, no, eso no era verdad, no lo era, debía ser otra de las pesadillas que me habían perseguido últimamente. Caí de rodillas cuando me di cuenta de que no era una pesadilla, era la vida real, realmente mi razón de vivir se había ido… Para no volver…

Apenas fui consciente de las voces preocupadas de mi familia, sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor y no me importo quien fuera, me abrace a esa persona y llore desesperadamente.

-Se ha ido, se ha ido…- repetía una y otra vez.

No era capaz de escuchar nada, ni de sentir otra cosa que no fuera ese dolor aplastante que me consumía poco a poco, mi corazón se detuvo definitivamente, no volvería a latir sin él, bien decían que nosotros solo nos enamorábamos una vez y esa vez era para siempre… Pues yo me había enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen y ahora él ya no estaba…

Me sumergí en un hoyo lleno de oscuridad, del cual, no logre salir…

* * *

**(1) La canción se llama "Manías" es de Thalia y mas adelante la veremos completa.**

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas! ¡Pues bueno! ¡Este capítulo es mucho más largo! ¡La verdad le puse mucho empeño y espero que les haya gustado! ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? ¿Bien? ¡Las mías muy lindas! Jeje ¡Bueno! ¡Déjenme sus comentarios! ¡Háganme saber que les parece el rumbo que está tomando la historia! ¡Aún faltan muchas sorpresas más! ¡En los próximos capítulos ya veremos muchísimo más a nuestros artistas de One Direction, vendrá mucha música, muchas emociones, aún nos queda un estreno! ¡Y luego les tengo una sorpresota a mis lindas amigas, Twiandre, Melany14Cullen y Fanny Mars! ¡Chicas cada vez falta menos para que entren en acción! ¡En fin! ¡Déjenme sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz! ¡Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo! ¡Los amo!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen* **


	7. Chapter 7: Begging on your knees

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. Sólo la trama es mía y espero que la disfruten mucho! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Begging on your knees.**

**Bella POV.**

La vida es como una montaña rusa… Estas arriba sin esperarlo y, en menos de un segundo, bajas tan veloz y precipitadamente que sientes que el estómago se te saldrá por la boca en cualquier momento, la vida es engañosa, te hace creer que lo tienes todo para después quitártelo sin siquiera decirte el por qué, solo pasa… Pocos tienen la fortuna de poseerlo y quedárselo, mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué quien no busca el mal para nadie, tiene que sufrir? Es una injusticia, la vida te manipula, te sube y te baja, las caídas duelen, las heridas sangran, los ojos pican del dolor, la garganta se cierra en un grito agónico… ¿Por qué darte una luna que ilumine tu mundo y después quitártela? ¿Por qué darte un corazón y después mutilarlo? ¿Para qué sufras? No tenía sentido, bueno, en realidad, nada tenía sentido. Ya no. ¿Por qué? Porque la vida me había dado mi luz, mi sol, mi luna en una noche obscura, mi sueño y mi meta, mi calor… Y me lo había quitado demasiado rápido, sin motivos aparentes, me había dejado con frio, con dolor, con desilusión. ¿De qué sirven las estrellas si la luna no las acompaña? ¿Qué es el calor sin el Sol? No es nada, y eso era yo… Nada…

Era nada desde que él se fue, era como una muñeca de trapo o una marioneta, solo me movían los hilos, hilos que habían colgado mis amigos y mi familia, era como un muerto en vida, me movía, pensaba, pero no sonreía, no sentía, esa era la palabra, mi corazón estaba muerto, no lo sentía latir en mi pecho.

-Bella…- me llamaron.

Me volví hacia la voz, eran Elena y Kath, no les conteste y regrese mi vista a la ventana. Me encontraba en mi habitación con las piernas encogidas contra mi pecho y la mirada perdida en el obscuro bosque que se extendía ante mí, tan negro y profundo, como un hoyo negro, uno que se lleva el color y la vida con él, era negro como mi vida en ese momento.

-Bella, hermana…- sentí una mano en mi pierna.

Mire los rostros de mis hermanas, demacrados por el cansancio y la preocupación pero hermosos, con sus ojos llenos de vida y amor...

-No puedes seguir así…- dijo Elena.

-Hermana, nos duele a todos verte así…- prosiguió Kath.

-Santi y Josh ya han llamado varias veces para saber porqué y comó estás- informó Elena.

Mi productor y el director de la película, tan preocupados…

-Desde que regresamos ayer no has salido de aquí…- musitó Kath-¿Por qué terminaron?

Cerré mis oídos al oír salir las palabras de la boca de mi hermana, no quería oírlo, no quería caer más en cuenta que la única persona que había amado se había ido… No quería oírlo…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el hoyo en mi pecho se ensanchó y cobró vida propia, me sentí vacía, dejada, olvidada…

-¡Katherine!- gritó Elena, soltándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó Kath.

Elena movió su cabeza, negando.

-Bella… Por favor… Háblanos…- suplicó mi hermana menor.

Las mire sin la menor emoción y regresé mi mirada a la ventana, no quería hablar con nadie, de nada, quería quedarme sola, como lo estaba ya.

Mis hermanas suspiraron.

-Te estaremos esperando, si quieres hablar… Solo llámanos- susurró Kath.

Inclusive yo, ahí, hundida en mi dolor, pude escuchar la tristeza, la preocupación y el dolor impregnado en cada palabra de mi hermana. Ellas salieron de la habitación y entonces la culpa me llenó, estaba dañando a mi familia, a mis hermanas, mis amigos… Y no podía hacerles eso… No a ellos, debía ser fuerte, al menos su presencia.

Mi mente comenzó a maquilar un plan, sin embargo, en la densidad del bosque me pareció ver esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y los recuerdos me inundaron, me negaba a creer que él estaba en estos momentos con Tanya… Simplemente no podía hacerme a la idea de que me había dejado por ella…

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de forma estrepitosa y se cerró con la misma fuerza.

-Bella- me llamó Damon con determinación.

Lo mire igual que a mis hermanas, sin emoción.

-No, a mí no me mires así, Isabella. Estoy harto de verte sufrir, nos estas llevando a todos contigo, no puedes solo callarte y ya, Bella… ¡Por Dios! ¡Háblanos! Deja de sufrir, por favor… ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? ¡Nadie sabe lo que paso! ¡Nadie sabe y nadie puede ayudarte! ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué no nos quieres contar nada! No te cierres, dinos cómo te sientes, dinos que paso ayer... ¡Al menos para poder partirle la cara! Bella… Por favor… Te lo ruego, habla con nosotros…- era el discurso con más sentimiento que le había escuchado a Damon, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, prueba del verdadero sufrimiento que estaba pasando.

No sé qué me pasó en ese momento, mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionaron ante el inesperado discursó de mi amigo, no pude controlar mi cuerpo y en medio segundo me encontré abrazándolo fuerte mientras sollozaba en su pecho y murmuraba disculpas una y otra vez.

Damon me apretó contra su pecho y se unió a mis lágrimas.

-No sabes como lo siento...- conseguí murmurar.

-Bella, ángel, por favor, háblame... Dime que paso...- me suplicó mi cuñado con voz débil.

-No se sí sea capaz de hacerlo... No aún...- proseguí mirándolo con disculpa.

Damon colocó una mano en mi hombro y me mandó una mirada de entendimiento.

-Descuida, dilo cuando estés lista, pero no te cierres de nuevo...- musitó sonriendo un poco- Stefan extraña que lo molestes constantemente.

-¡Él es quien me molesta siempre!- exclame.

Damon se río ligeramente.

-Esa es la Bella terca que conozco- felicitó.

Le sonríe un poco, sin embargo, pareció más una mueca extraña.

-Voy a tratar de salir adelante...- prometí solemne.

-Así se hace, recuerda que tu eres Bella Swan, la estrella internacional, mundialmente famosa, multimillonaria, princesa y futura reina del Reino de Odette, condesa de...- comenzó a nombrar mis títulos.

-Damon...- lo corte- Al punto...

-¡Oh, si!- exclamó- Tu eres grande, Bella, nadie va a hacerte menos, nadie va a lastimarte, nadie va a cambiarte, menos por Tanya, eres única. Tu, Bella, tu, eres una reina- finalizó sonriéndome.

En cuanto escuche sus palabras, mi autoestima voló al cielo y de regreso, mi ego aumentó notablemente y sonreí. Tenía razón, yo era una futura reina, era muchísimo más que Tanya, no importaba cuanto amaba a Edward, ninguno de ellos me iba a hacer sentir mal, ninguno tenía mi autorización para hacerme menos. Damon había tocado la fibra orgullosa que había en mi y este crecía a cada segundo. Yo ya no era la Bella que Edward había conocido, ahora el orgullo y el resentimiento me dominaban, y eso no era nada bueno...

Le sonreí a mi amigo y cuñado.

-Gracias, Damon...- dije- En serio me has ayudado.

Damon me regresó la sonrisa.

-Por nada, Bella, ahora baja a comer y has ejercicio...- tocó mi abdomen ligeramente- Creo que lo necesitas...

Abrí la boca sorprendida.

-¡Claro que no!- exclame.

Damon soltó una carcajada y salió de la habitación. Yo sonreí de nuevo y me dirigí a la ducha, abrí la regadera y espere a que el agua se calentara. Me quite la ropa lentamente, pensando en las palabras de Damon, no había mucho en que pensar, él tenía razón y no me iba a dejar vencer...

Mientras me duchaba comencé a tararear una melodía recién salida de mi mente, no trate de ponerle letra pero la memorice bien.

Salí después de media hora, camine hacia mi armario y decidí que ese día me arreglaría más que cualquier otro, estaba dispuesta a ir al set de grabación y demostrarle a Edward de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Me puse una blusa de algodón, ceñida al cuerpo, de tirantes, color beige, una falda corta de holanes a la altura de la cintura color negra y faje la blusa, unos calentadores un poco antes de las rodillas, color negro, mis tacones negros de quince centímetros y coloque en mis muñecas pulseras negras y platas. Deje mi cabello suelto y acomode mis ondas naturales, mi maquillaje consistía en base, polvo compacto, sombras doradas, rímel, delineador y brillo labial.

Me di una mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo y sonríe, me agradaba lo que había logrado. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las siete de la mañana, no había dormido absolutamente nada.

Baje presurosa hacia la cocina, ahí ya estaban todos, tendríamos un día ajetreado. Cuando entré, toda mi familia, exceptuando a Damon, me miró con sorpresa. Les regale una sonrisa.

-¿Bella?- inquirió Elena.

-¿Sí?- respondí a mi vez.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó mi hermana insegura.

-¡Claro! ¡Mejor que bien!- conteste sonriendo.

-No se qué le hiciste pero me agrada mucho...- le susurró Katherine a Damon y después lo beso.

Los recuerdos quisieron llenar mi mente al verlos pero los detuve, no lo iba a recordar.

-De acuerdo...- comenzó Stefan- Ahora que Bella ya esta bien... ¿Podemos desayunar tranquilamente?

Reímos a carcajadas por la impaciencia del vampiro. Me senté al lado de Stefan y comencé a comer del plato que Katherine había puesto frente a mi. Desayunamos entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos, Damon tenía razón, hasta yo había extrañado molestar a Stefan.

Me levanté y junte mis platos para llevarlos al fregadero, después tome mi celular.

-Bella, Harry te llamo ayer mientras estabas fuera...- comentó Andrea.

-¡Oh! Gracias, le devolveré la llamada supongo- conteste.

Marque el recién adquirido número del chico castaño y me lleve el teléfono al oído.

-_¿Hola?_- respondió Harry después del segundo timbrazo.

-Harry, hola, soy Bella, me dijeron que llamaste- comente alegre.

La línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

_-¡Oh! Bueno... Sí, ayer te llame... Los chicos... Pues... Estaban pensando en salir de nuevo..._- dijo entrecortadamente, como sí estuviera sorprendido por mi llamado.

-Bueno, sería una idea genial, ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte interesada.

_-Pues no estoy seguro, cuando tu y Edward puedan... Con lo de la película y eso..._- en cuanto Harry mencionó su nombre mi corazón palpitó de forma irregular y mi respiración se agitó notablemente.

-Bueno... Harry... Creo que sí quieren salir con Edward...- tartamudee un poco al decir su nombre- Será sin mi...- trate de explicarme.

-_¿Qué? ¿Porqué?_- inquirió confundido.

Mierda, ¿Iba a tener que decirlo en voz alta? ¿En serio?

Tome una respiración profunda pero mi mente bloqueó la respuesta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Damon me hizo señas desde frente y murmuro un "Tranquila", asentí en respuesta. Solté un suspiro, "_Déjate de niñerías ya y habla con la verdad, Bella_" me dije a mi misma.

-Pues... En realidad... Edward y yo... Ya no... Estamos...- solté otro suspiro- Juntos...

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Porqué?!- _exclamó Harry sorprendido.

-Es una larga historia...- respondí sin ganas de seguir.

Se escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-_De acuerdo, no te preocupes Bella, no te obligare a hablar de eso..._- musitó él.

Sonreí agradecida, aún que sabía que él no me podía ver.

-Gracias, Harry, en serio...- agradecí sinceramente.

_-Descuida, Bella_- respondió- _Pero ahora, dime cuando vamos a salir..._

Me reí.

-¿Están disponibles ahorita?- pregunte.

_-No, sólo yo, el resto salió apenas_.- informó.

-Bueno... Estaba pensando llevarlos al set... ¿Te molestaría que fuéramos solo tu y yo?- mordí mi labio pensando en sí era una buena opción, decidí que lo era, Harry era mi amigo y no tenía nada de malo que me acompañara.

_-B...Bueno... No, no me molestaría...- _tartamudeó nervioso.

-¡Excelente!- exclame sonriendo.

_-¿A qué hora debes estar ahí?-_ cuestionó.

-A las nueve- respondí de inmediato- ¿Quieres qué nos veamos en algún lado?

-_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de chico sería?-_ exclamó y pude intuir su sonrisa.

-Uno que vive muy lejos de mi casa...- comente divertida.

_-¿Dónde vives?_- inquirió curioso.

-En las afueras del pueblo...- respondí.

_-No importa, estoy ahí a las ocho en punto_ - aseguró.

-Harry, no es necesario que vengas hasta aquí, podemos vernos ce...- trate de sugerir.

-_No, nada, estoy en tu casa a las ocho en punto, pásame tu dirección_- me cortó.

Me reí ligeramente, extrañamente con Harry me sentía bien, en confianza.

-¡Que terco eres!- exclame, sin embargo, dentro de mi sabía que me agradaba su insistencia.

Le pase la dirección de la casa, nos despedimos y terminamos la llamada.

Harry me daba mucha confianza, sabía que era un chico increíble al igual que sus amigos, nos llevaríamos realmente bien.

-¿Harry Styles va a venir?- preguntó Melany.

-Si, Harry vendrá como en una hora- respondí volteando a verla.

-¡Debo verme bien!- exclamó y salió disparada escaleras arriba.

-¡No te caigas!- le grite en broma.

Ella nunca caería. Escuche su armoniosa risa desde arriba.

La hora que faltaba la pase hablando con mis hermanas y mis cuñados, Damon y Stefan se lanzaron bromas casi todo el rato solo para que yo riera, sabía que temían decir algo equivocado y provocar mi depresión nuevamente, me sentí culpable por eso, quiero decir, ellos podían hablar de lo que quisieran...

Exactamente a las ocho, unos ligeros toques en la puerta principal nos alertaron de la presencia de Harry.

-Iré yo- dije.

Me paré rápidamente y casi corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí de un tirón.

-Hola, Bella, buen día- saludó Harry.

-Hola, Harry- le regrese.

-¿Lista para irnos?- inquirió con una adorable sonrisa.

-Claro que sí- le devolví la sonrisa- Dame un segundo.

Entre a la casa, tomé mi bolso, me despedí de mi familia y salí de nuevo.

-Ahora sí, estoy lista- sonreí más ampliamente.

-De acuerdo, andando- ánimo con su encantador acento inglés.

Me abrió la puerta del auto, le di una sonrisa de aprobación y agradecimiento y entré, a los pocos segundos él subió del lado del conductor.

-¿Sabes? Tu acento es adorable- comenté.

Harry se sonrojó y mi corazón se llenó de ternura al verlo.

-Gracias...- susurró apenado.

Me reí ligeramente.

-Por nada- contesté.

Harry me miró por un segundo sonriendo y regreso su mirada a la calle.

-¿Cómo éstas?- cuestionó con algo de preocupación.

Suspire, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Bien...- me límite a contestar.

-Bella, no estas bien... Pero descuida, no te voy a presionar ni nada de eso...- prometió- Solo me gustaría que me dijeras como te sientes...

Le sonreí.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Harry- dije sinceramente- Tal vez... Un poco más adelante...

Me regresó la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, ya te dije que no voy a presionarte- me recordó.

El resto del camino la pasamos hablando de nosotros, de lo que nos gustaba y lo que no, nuestras formas de pensar, entre otras cosas.

Harry me agradaba mucho, era una persona demasiado interesante, divertida y madura. Me encantaba.

Llegamos al set más rápido de lo esperado, no supe sí fue por la forma de conducir de Harry o porque el tiempo se me había pasado demasiado rápido.

Mi nuevo amigo bajó rápidamente del coche, abrió mi puerta y me tendió una mano para ayudarme, la tomé casi sin dudar.

-Gracias, que caballero- le sonreí.

-Toda bella dama merece un caballero a su lado- musitó mirándome fijamente.

Me sonroje un poco pero no aparté la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

-Pues, en ese caso, he sido afortunada al tenerlo, señor- comenté.

-Absolutamente no, soy yo quien se regocija por poder admirar su bello rostro antes que cualquier otra persona...- comentó sin apartar la mirada de mi.

La intensidad de su mirada me dejo sin aire por un momento. Tuve qué bajar la mirada.

-Es usted muy amable- sonreí juguetona.

Me ofreció su brazo.

-Permítame escoltarla, señorita Swan- dijo en el mismo tono.

Enlace mi brazo con el suyo y caminamos hacia el set, entramos riéndonos de la ridícula escena que estábamos protagonizando, ya que, Harry hablaba como sí estuviéramos en el siglo pasado y exageraba su acento inglés de una forma tan cómica que realmente no podía guardar o disminuir las carcajadas que salían de mi boca.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Debes dejar de hacer eso antes de que muera de un ataque!- exclamé entré risas.

-¡Oh! ¡Nadie quiere eso! ¡Perderíamos un tesoro de la naturaleza!- musitó sonriente.

-¡Exacto! ¡Sería terrible!- continúe.

Lleve a Harry por todo el lugar, lo presente con mis amigos de set, con el director y con mi familia. Podía sentir seis pares de ojos fijos en nuestras espaldas.

Hice una mueca, no podía atrasarlo más tiempo.

-Ven, te presentare a los Cullen- dije con un suspiro.

-Bella, no tienes que hacerlo...- musitó mi castaño amigo.

Le sonreí.

-Si, si tengo...- respondí.

Jalé su mano y nos dirigimos a ellos.

-Chicos- salude.

-¡Bella!- brincaron Alice y Rosalie.

-Hola, Bells- exclamó Emmett.

Jasper me mando una sonrisa pero en su mirada había un deje de preocupación. No fui capaz de buscar a Edward, sabía con quien estaba y aún no estaba lista para eso.

-Amigos, él es Harry Styles- señale al chico con quien estaba.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con su acento inglés.

-Ellos son: Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie- presenté- Alice y Jasper son novios y Emmett y Rosalie igual.

-Hola, Harry, es todo un gusto concerté al fin, me encantan sus canciones, todo son geniales en serio, pienso que es asombroso que graben un disco con Bella, ustedes juntos sonarán genial, bueno, en realidad siempre suenan increíble pero ahora juntos sonarán mejor que bien, quiero decir, aún no los he escuchado pero estoy segura de que sus voces juntas serán increíblemente geniales, no puedo esperar para que saquen su disco, supongo que comenzarán pronto las giras de promoción...- Alice hablaba sin respirar sí quiera.

-Alice- la corte ante la sorprendida mirada de Harry.

-¿Sí?- me miró

-Respira- aconseje.

-Lo siento- dijo.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Harry aún sorprendido.

Todos soltamos una enorme carcajada ante la confusión del chico.

-¡No lleva ni un minuto aquí y la enana ya lo mato!- exclamó Emmett entre carcajadas.

Rosalie le mandó una mirada de desaprobación pero no pudo contener las carcajadas.

-Descuida, te acostumbras con el tiempo- lo calme.

-Eso espero- comentó Harry soltando unas risas.

Habíamos llegado realmente temprano al set, por lo que nos quedamos hablando más tiempo, no había prisas.

Jasper no me había quitado la mirada de encima desde que había presentado a Harry, estaba comenzando a ponerme muy nerviosa

-Bella- me llamó.

Lo miré.

-¿Sí?- inquirí.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pidió.

-Claro...- respondí confusa.

Me separe de Harry y seguí a mi rubio amigo. No pude contener la tentación de mirar hacia atrás y realmente me destrozo lo que vi: Edward abrazaba a Tanya por la cintura, tenían sus frentes juntas y ambos sonreían...

Mierda... Ese sonido había sido mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos por segunda vez.

Alcance a Jasper rápidamente y me refugie bajo su brazo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos de todos me solté a llorar desconsoladamente, las lágrimas bajaban sin consideración por mis mejillas.

-Bella...- susurró mi amigo.

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me abrazó fuertemente.

-No puedo... No puedo, Jazz...- solloce.

-Lo se, siento tu dolor como el mío propio- musitó con un suspiro.

-Trato de ser fuerte, en serio, pero...- tome un respiro- Lo amo, lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien... Nadie mejor que tu sabe eso...

-Escúchame, Bella...- pidió- Yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasó, estaban muy bien, ambos irradiaban amor, ilusión, esperanza, felicidad... Y, de un momento a otro, Edward ocultó sus sentimientos y tu tienes dolor, desilusión... Tristeza, eso es...- remarcó la palabra "tristeza"- Yo no lo entiendo aun, pero lo que sí puedo decirte, Bella, es que eres una persona excepcional, mi hermano es un real idiota por hacer todo esto. Se qué lo amas pero en esta ocasión demuéstrale que eres fuerte, que no te vas a dejar vencer, más a Tanya, ella piensa que ya ganó...- en ese momento mi llanto paró- Muéstrale que no lo ha hecho, que tu eres mejor, sal adelante, Bella. En cualquier otro momento te diría que hablaras con Edward, pero ya lo hiciste, ya no trates más, ahora sonríe, no te muestres feliz, realmente se feliz, será difícil pero no les des el gusto, a nadie...- terminó.

Lo abrace con fuerza.

-Gracias, Jasper- susurre en su oído- Muchas gracias.

-No me agradezcas, hazlo, Bella- musitó.

-Lo prometo- dije solemne.

Jasper sonrío.

-Ahora dime, ¿Trajiste a Harry para poner celoso a Edward?- pregunto directamente.

Lo mire sobresaltada.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame- ¡No!

Mi amigo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió.

-Pues sus amigos salieron y nosotros nos arreglamos, sólo eso- respondí- ¿Porqué? ¿Están sirviendo los celos?

Jasper se río más fuerte.

-Demasiado, se estaba muriendo del coraje cuando te abrazo- informó sonriente.

-¿Ah sí?- musite con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Totalmente- confirmó- ¡Y lo hubieras visto cuando entraron riéndose y con los brazos enlazados! ¡No se le aventó encima a Harry porque no pudo!

Sonreí ampliamente y le pedí que me contara con detalle lo que había sentido, el tiempo pasó rápidamente entre risas con Jasper. Mi amigo me dio muchos consejos y me hizo sentir mucho mejor, al igual que Damon, aumentó mi autoestima y mi orgullo.

Tuvimos que regresar casi corriendo cuando un chico del staff nos habló, diciendo que el director quería verme para tratar unos "asuntos" conmigo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que tendría que comenzar a sentir celos!- exclamó Alice cuando llegamos.

-Descuida, no es mi tipo- le sonreí.

Alice soltó una risa.

-Cuento con ello- respondió.

Le di una sonrisa y camine hacia el director.

-Josh- lo llamé- Me dijeron que me buscabas...

-¡Oh sí!- exclamó- A ti y a Edward...

_Mierda_, pensé. ¿Edward y yo juntos? ¿A menos de tres metros del otro?

-Josh- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Me congele en ese instante, su voz... Su olor, su simple presencia provocó que mi corazón latiera desbocado, todo color abandonó mi rostro y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, de nuevo. _"Demuéstrale que eres fuerte, que no te vas a dejar vencer, más a Tanya, ella piensa que ya ganó..." _ Recordé las palabras de Jasper, sólo eso bastó para que la compostura volviera a mi. No le daría el gusto, no lo haría.

-Edward, acércate- lo sentí moverse- Lo que quería comentarles a ambos es lo siguiente: vamos a terminar antes de lo esperado las grabaciones, entonces nos reunimos los guionistas, los productores y su servidor para ver sí podíamos alargarlo un poco más...- sonrío- Decidimos que sí lo alargaríamos, ¡Haremos una boda!- exclamó eufórico.

Mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron totalmente, mi mente se paralizó y mis nervios salieron a flote. ¿Una boda? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Una maldita boda?! ¡¿Ahora?!

-¡¿Qué?!- estallamos Edward y yo.

-¡¿Verdad qué es genial?!- gritó Josh.

-¡No!- exclame.

-¡Sí!- gritó Edward al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte en un grito volviéndome hacia él.

Sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en los míos, en ese momento, fue como sí nunca nada se hubiera terminado, sus ojos me miraron cálidamente, con una emoción que yo no había visto en ellos desde que me propuso salir a cenar hace casi tres semanas. Mis pensamientos se hicieron polvo y, de repente, la idea de una boda me pareció asombrosa._ "Demuéstrale que eres fuerte..."_, las palabras de Jasper se arremolinaban en mi mente, no me dejaría vencer. Pero, entonces, ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Aceptar la idea de la boda para que él viera que no me afectaba? También podría rechazarla... ¿Con qué argumentos? ¿Sólo porqué no quería y ya? Eso no era creíble.

Tome un suspiro, la pregunta crucial en esto era: ¿Podría yo soportarlo? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar la simulación de una boda con él? Eso era lo que yo soñaba pero, ahora, esa era una idea absurda... En menos de un segundo tuve mi respuesta: Sí, lo haría. Yo era fuerte y no iba a dejar que viera que me importaba.

Baje la mirada y, tras soltar otro suspiro, me volví hacia el director.

-¿No les agrada?- inquirió confuso.

-A mi me parece una idea magnífica- contestó Edward.

-¿Y a ti, Bella?- preguntó Josh.

Sentí la presión de ambas miradas.

-De acuerdo, si, es una idea genial- concorde rodando los ojos.

-¡Excelente! Vamos a preparar el vestuario y la próxima semana comenzaremos a grabar la última escena- planeó Josh con entusiasmo.

-¡Genial!- le siguió Edward.

-Sí, como sea- murmuré.

-De acuerdo, pueden irse- ordenó.

Bufe incrédula y terriblemente molesta, ¡¿Sólo para eso nos había citado?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡No era posible!

Di media vuelta y di un paso para dirigirme a mis amigos.

-Bella...- susurró Edward a mis espaldas.

En cuanto escuche su voz, mis pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo, mi respiración se atascó y mi corazón arrancó a latir descontroladamente.

Me volví lentamente hacia él, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

-¿Qué?- respondí fríamente.

Él me miro totalmente sorprendido por mi dureza, aún que debo admitir que yo también estaba sorprendida, tal parece que sí era buena actriz.

-Yo... Bueno... Es que...- comenzó a tartamudear, claramente nervioso.

-¿Qué, Edward?- volví a preguntar, cruzando los brazos y adaptando una posición altanera.

-Bella... Yo...- tomó un respiro- Yo... Bueno...

Solté otro bufido.

-¿Sabes, Edward? No tengo tiempo para esto, cuando logres hablar con claridad me llamas, tengo cosas más importantes- solté, claramente, harta.

No espere respuesta, di media vuelta y camine hacia mis amigos.

-¿Bella? ¿Éstas bien? ¿Qué paso?- me asaltaron con preguntas todos.

-Jasper- lo llamé.

Le hice señas para que me siguiera y nos dirigimos al lugar donde, minutos antes, habíamos estado hablando.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Bella?- cuestionó preocupado.

Solté las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y me deshice ahí, frente a él, mis piernas no pudieron sostener mi peso y caí al suelo, los sollozos que salían de mi eran imparables, me costaba trabajo respirar y mi corazón dolía como nunca. ¿Porqué lo había tratado así? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me había dejado? ¿Porqué me había abandonado por ella?

No me di cuenta de cuando mis hermanas llegaron, seguro Jasper había ido por ellas, sólo las sentí y me lance a sus brazos.

Pudieron haber pasado horas o días, no lo sabía, cuando me calme al fin, las lágrimas pararon y el dolor diminuyo solo un poco.

Me di cuenta que estaba en brazos de Elena con Stefan y Damon a nuestro alrededor, me encontraba tan cómoda ahí, no quería moverme, los ojos me pesaban y mi respiración estaba calmada.

Me incorpore un poco.

-Bella, hermanita- me llamó Elena.

La mire arrepentida.

-Elena, perdón...- susurre con la voz pastosa.

Mi hermana negó repetidamente.

-No pidas perdón, ya sabemos lo que pasó...- musitó

Damon se acercó a mi con rapidez y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Bella, me preocupe tanto...- dijo.

-Lo lamento- volví a decir.

-¿Cómo éstas, demonio?- inquirió Stefan.

-Mejor...- conteste.

-Me alegro, nos preocupaste a todos, más a Jasper- informó Damon.

-¿Jasper? ¿Dónde esta Kath?- pregunte con confusión.

-Sí, Jasper estaba contigo cuando caíste, te llamaba pero no lo escuchabas, entonces decidió llamarnos- me contó Elena.

-Y Kath esta afuera, con Harry, lo esta entreteniendo mientras tu te recuperas- siguió Damon.

-¡Harry!- exclame.

Me levanté rápidamente y un mareo me llegó.

-¡Tranquila! Has estado mucho tiempo acostada- me sostuvieron entre los tres.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve así?- quise saber.

-Como... Una hora...- calculó Elena.

Suspire, Harry debía estar como loco.

-Iré con Harry- informe.

-¡Espera!- me detuvo Elena- No quieres salir así...- señaló mi rostro.

No quise preguntar como estaba solo deje que trabajara en mi. Retocó mi maquillaje y peinó mi cabello de nuevo, todo eso le llevó diez minutos más.

-¡Listo! Ahora sí sal- dijo sonriente.

Trate de sonreírle de regreso, sin embargo, lo único que logre fue una mueca que hizo reír a los tres.

-Déjenme- refunfuñe como niña pequeña.

Caminamos todos hacia la salida, fuera del set estaban Katherine y Harry.

-¡Kath!- la llamó Elena.

Mi hermana se volvió hacia nosotros y sus ojos brillaron en cuanto me vio.

-¡Bella!- exclamaron Kath y Harry al unísono.

Los salude con la mano y una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas?- se apresuró Harry.

Mi hermana lo mira sorprendida pero sonrió casi al instante.

-Bien, ya mejor...-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Kath me contó todo, creo que yo estoy muy distraído porque no me di cuenta de nada- dijo Harry- Pero de haberlo visto lo hubiera golpeado igual que Jasper...

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué Jasper que?!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-Si, por eso también supimos que algo estaba mal, Jasper llegó furioso y se le fue encima a Edward...- contó Damon.

-Exacto, lo golpeo y le gritó no se qué tanto, que como había sido capaz de hacerte algo así, que era un maldito poco hombre, que no tenía perdón...- siguió Stefan.

-Se puso fuerte, todos trataron de separarlos pero Jasper no lo soltaba...- prosiguió Elena.

-¡Lo mas raro de todo!- exclamó Kath- ¡Edward se dejó! ¡No hizo nada!

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron de impresión.

-Provoque una pelea de hermanos...- susurre con culpa.

-¡No! ¡No fuiste tu, Bella!- se apresuró a decir Harry.

Suspire.

-Sólo quiero olvidarme de esto y de que la próxima semana vamos a grabar una boda...- susurre.

Los brazos de Harry me rodearon.

-Vamos por un helado, ¿te parece?- inquirió.

Mire sus ojos verdes fijamente, entonces sonreí.

-Me encantaría...- musite.

-Pues... Andando...- me regresó la sonrisa.

Harry me ayudó a subir al coche y después subió él, ambos nos despedimos de los chicos con la mano y nos dirigimos a una heladería que, según mi amigo, era la mejor en todo el mundo.

Media hora después estábamos ahí, durante el camino mantuvimos una amena conversación, sabía que Harry se estaba muriendo por preguntarme lo que realmente había pasado con Edward pero no lo hacia por educación, decidí que se lo contaría, era mi amigo y me daba mucha confianza.

La heladería tenía un aspecto moderno pero hogareño, era algo grande, sus paredes tenían un color café claro, el piso era de madera, tenía un enorme mostrador con cientos de sabores, las mesas que estaban cerca de la puerta eran cuadradas, tenían una silla en un extremo y un sillón corrido en el otro, las mesas del centro eran circulares, sus sillas tenían una forma de huevo **(1)** color naranja. Era una heladería muy lujosa pero con un toque hogareño al mismo tiempo.

-Wow- musite.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry.

-Es preciosa- respondí, admirando el lugar.

-Sí, la encontramos gracias a Niall- contó.

Me reí.

-No me extraña- dije a mi vez.

Él también soltó unas risas.

-¿Cerca de la ventana o en el fondo?- cuestionó él.

Lo pensé unos segundos.

-En la ventana- decidí.

No teníamos que ocultarnos de nada, sólo éramos amigos.

Caminamos hacia una mesa junto a la ventana y nos sentamos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Lola y los atenderé el día de hoy- se presentó con una sonrisa amigable una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules.- Aquí tienen las cartas, cuando deseen ordenar algo solo deben presionar el botón de ahí- señalo un delicado botón que estaba cerca del servilletero- Y vendré enseguida.

-Gracias- respondimos Harry y yo al unísono.

La chica se retiró aún sonriendo.

-¿Un botón?- inquirí.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lujoso, ¿eh?- respondió.

Me reí asintiendo.

-Ya lo creo...- musite.

Revisamos las cartas en silencio, yo sabía que Harry quería saber que había pasado con Edward pero, ¿Cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera yo sabía?

Solté un suspiro y continúe mirando los diversos y extravagantes, en algunos casos, sabores de helados. Finalmente, me decidí por un _Lemon Pie_, era limón a la crema con merengue italiano, mi curiosidad salió a flote, ¿Limón a la crema? Quería saber como era eso.

-¿Ya decidiste que vas a pedir?- la voz de Harry me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo mire.

-Sí, ya decidí...- respondí un poco ida.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores?- inquirió señalando el botón para llamar a la mesera.

-¿Puedo?- regrese algo emocionada.

Harry soltó unas risitas.

-Adelante- concedió.

Acerque mi dedo lentamente y presione el botón, de este salió una ligera melodía.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclame.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- preguntó Harry entre risas.

-Sí, es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho- musite riéndome también.

-Entonces creo que aún te falta mucho por hacer- exclamó soltando una carcajada.

-¡Oye!- lo golpee en el hombro.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- nos interrumpió Lola con una sonrisa.

Harry me miró esperando.

-Quisiera un _Lemon Pie _y un _Latte Caramel, _por favor.- le pedí sonriendo.

La chica me regresó la sonrisa y se volvió hacia Harry.

-Yo quiero un _Tiramisú_ y un _Moka, _por favor.- pidió él.

-De acuerdo, en unos minutos les traigo su orden- dijo la chica.

-Gracias- musitamos ambos.

Cuando la chica se fue Harry me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?- inquirí fingiendo estar extrañada.

Sabía a la perfección lo que quería.

-Estoy esperando...- contestó.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le regrese.

-Que me digas que paso con Edward- respondió.

Me sorprendió un poco su honestidad y el hecho de que no se andaba con rodeos.

-¡Oh!- exclame- Nada... Sólo... Terminamos...

Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿Porqué?- presionó.

Solté un suspiro, era obvio que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-No lo se...- respondí sinceramente.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- cuestionó.

-No lo se, estábamos bien hace dos semanas y de repente me evade, me cambia por Tanya y me deja...- explique brevemente, tratando de contener mis ganas de salir corriendo.

-¿Él no te explico nada?- dijo confuso.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No... Eso fue lo que paso...- suspire con la mirada gacha.

-¿Quieres contarme bien que paso?- inquirió.

Asentí lentamente y procedí a contarle detalladamente todo lo ocurrido, cuando Lola regresó con nuestro pedido ambos guardamos silencio, una vez se fue, continúe con mi deprimente relato, tratando de contener las lágrimas cada vez más. Cuando termine de contarle, casi di gracias al cielo.

-No lo entiendo...- dijo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo...- reí sin humor- Yo lo amaba... Lo amo... Y estaba _tan_ segura...- remarque la palabra "tan"- Pensé que pasaríamos juntos la vida, que éramos uno sólo... Pero me equivoque...

-Es sólo que... Cuando nos conocimos... Él se veía tan enamorado de ti... Te miraba con unos de ojos...- dijo.

-¡Para!- exclame con voz ahogada- Ya no sigas...

El dolor en mi pecho se hizo insoportable, sentía que no respiraba y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

-Lo lamento...- susurró Harry.

-Siempre lo extrañare, no renunciare a su mirada, no me importa nada... Siempre lo esperare... Aún sabiendo que su amor ya lo perdí...- murmure con voz rota.

-Bella...- me miró Harry con dolor- No sabes cuanto lo siento. Pero no puedes estancarte ahí, debes salir adelante.

Suspire y me trague las lágrimas y el dolor.

-Saldré adelante... Pero amándolo cada segundo que pase...- admití.

No tenía caso negar que lo amaba con toda mi alma entera, por más que el orgullo callara mis sentimientos.

Harry suspiró también.

-Entiendo- asintió- Todo esta muy reciente...

Lo mire.

-Gracias , Harry...- musite- Por escucharme...

Él me sonrió.

-Aquí estaré siempre que quieras hablar- prometió- ¡Pero bueno! Sigamos comiendo.

Me reí un poco ante su prisa. Harry se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un excelente amigo.

Pasamos horas en esa heladería hablando de todo, de lo que nos gustaba y lo que no, de nuestra infancia, nuestros padres. Realmente ese chico era una persona increíble, fuerte, maduro... Genial, en pocas palabras.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, decidimos irnos, el camino hacia mi casa fue en silencio, sólo roto por la música que salía del estéreo.

-La pase increíble hoy, Harry- le sonreí antes de salir del auto.

Me sonrió de regreso.

-Me alegra saber que alegré un poco tu día...- musitó- También la pase genial, eres buena compañía cuando te lo propones- agregó en broma.

-¡Hey!- exclame sonriendo- Siempre soy buena compañía.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Vete antes de que tenga que decirte la verdad- bromeó.

-¡Grosero!- exclame riéndome.

Salí del coche y me despedí de él con la mano. Cuando ya no pude verlo, di media vuelta y entre a la casa.

En la sala estaban mis hermanas.

-Chicas- las salude.

-Hermana- regresaron al unísono.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- prosiguió Kath.

-Muy bien, Harry es genial- conteste sonriendo.

-¿Qué hicieron?- inquirió Elena.

-Fuimos a comer helado, platicamos, reímos, ¡hasta lloramos! Bueno, yo llore...- conté- Fue increíble.

Ambas me miraron preocupadas.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó Kath.

-Tranquilas- me reí- Estoy bien.

-En ese caso, que bueno que te hayas divertido con Harry- sonrió Elena.

-Lo se- suspire- Iré a mi cuarto, las veo después.

Mis hermanas asintieron y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas. Casi corrí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama con pesadez cuando llegue.

No quería hacer nada, al fin el peso de las cosas caía sobre mi, había tratado a Edward de lo peor, me había derrumbado delante de todos después de estar cerca de él, había salido con Harry y, por sí fuera poco, ¡La siguiente semana debía grabar una boda! ¡y con Edward! Mi vida no podía ir peor.

Realmente lo que menos quería hacer era pensar en la situación pero, poco a poco, mi mente comenzó a cuestionarse que era lo que había hecho mal, porque Edward me había dejado de esa forma, ¿Realmente había sido culpa mía? Él había mencionado mis celos, sin embargo, yo nunca lo había celado, nunca le había prohibido nada ni le había pedido explicaciones de nada, siempre había confiado en él... El tenía todo conmigo...

Una furia invadió mi cuerpo y nubló mi razón, él no tenía porque haberme tratado como lo hizo... ¡Menos después de todo lo que yo había dado por él!

**-You had it all... The day you told me, told me you want me...- **cante con un bufido- **I had it all, but let you fool me, fool me completely. Yeah, I was so stupid, to give you all my attention, 'cause that way you played me, exposed your true intention...**

Poco a poco fui ajustando la letra a la melodía que había memorizado por la mañana, la hice con todo el resentimiento, el dolor y el orgullo que tenía en mi, esa letra definitivamente la iba a presentar, le enseñaría a Edward que no importaba cuando amará a alguien, nadie jugaba conmigo... Ni siquiera él, nadie lo haría...

Por más que trate de atrasarlo, la noche llegó y, con ella, la hora de dormir. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté a regañadientes, cerré los ojos tratando de dormir.

Pase toda esa noche dando vueltas sin parar, tenía una semana sin nada que hacer pero eso no evitó que mis nervios salieran a flote desde ese momento, realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría el siguiente lunes cuando tuviéramos que grabar... Iba a enloquecer.

Finalmente, cerca de las tres de la mañana me sumí en un inquieto sueño, repleto de pesadillas.

* * *

-¡Bella!- escuche una voz lejana.

Alguien me sacudió un poco.

-Bells...- canturreó la misma voz.

-¡Bella! ¡Despierta!- gritaron.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la cama comenzó a moverse bruscamente, sacándome del estado de inconsciencia en el que me encontraba.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame molesta.

¿Porqué me despertaban?

-¡Al fin!- musitó Elena- Pensé que no despertarías.

Solté un suspiro y Elena se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo siento, no dormí bien anoche...- me excuse.

-Se nota en tus ojeras del tamaño del mundo...- resaltó ella.

Me toque las ojeras.

-¿Se ven mucho?- pregunte.

-Algo, con un poco de maquillaje se cubren...- respondió.

Me encogí de hombros con otro suspiro.

-¿Qué paso?- inquirí.

-Santi te llamo, dice que les programaron un concierto a los chicos de One Direction y a ti, ya sabes, juntos, para el próximo mes, quiere que empiecen los ensayos ya mismo...- informó mi hermana.

-Gracias por avisarme, programare todo con los chicos- le sonreí.

-De acuerdo, baja a almorzar, es tarde- musitó, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Me recargue en la cabecera, al menos ahora tenía algo que hacer. Me levanté con pesadez, decidí ponerme solo un pants y cepille mi cabello, el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, sí era tarde.

Baje lentamente las escaleras con mi IPhone en la mano.

-Buen día, dormilona- me molestó Stefan.

-Hey, rubio- le regrese.

-¡No soy rubio!- exclamó.

Me reí un poco y entre a la cocina, ahí estaban todos.

-¿Quien esta molesto ahora?- inquirí divertida.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada y Stefan se enfurruño.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- preguntó Kath divertida.

-Algo... Agitada...- conteste con un suspiro.

Mi hermana mayor negó con la cabeza.

-Esta mal que te desveles así, Bella- regañó.

-Lo se, lo siento, es lo que paso tanto ayer... Tenía los nervios a flor de piel...- explique.

Kath colocó un plato de comida frente a mi.

-Lo entiendo, pero ahora come- ordenó.

Le sonreí y comencé a comer. Durante el desayuno me arregle con los chicos, los bailarines y los Cullen para los ensayos, primero tendríamos ensayos con los bailares para las coreografías, después nos veríamos en la casa de los Cullen para las canciones, así es, mi gozo en un pozo... Decidimos que comenzaríamos ese mismo día, por lo que, después de desayunar, me despedí de mi familia y me dirigí al estudio para ensayar. Estuvimos las dos horas siguientes poniendo las coreografías, los chicos cantarían sus canciones, algunas conmigo, sí es que nos daba tiempo de escribir alguna, y luego yo cantaría unas mías, no haríamos nada muy largó, algunas diez canciones a lo mucho.

Salí del estudio y junto con mis chicos ingleses, y uno irlandés, partimos a la casa de los Cullen. Trate de no sentirme incómoda ahí pero me fue casi imposible.

Con Emmett le pusimos mejor música a la canción de Manías, hasta hacerla algo increíble y lleno de sentimiento, le mostré la nueva canción que había hecho y le pareció asombrosa.

-Eso matara a muchas personas...- había dicho el grandulón.

Yo solo atine a sonreír enormemente. Terminamos demasiado tarde ahí, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, todo el trabajo me había dejado agotada, sin ganas de pensar en nada y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando llegue a casa, subí a mi habitación después de avisar, me puse mi pijama, me recosté y me dormí casi de inmediato, sin soñar absolutamente nada.

De esta forma pasó el resto de la semana, a excepción del domingo, ese día lo dejamos libre. Pero claro, ahí me encontraba yo, encerrada en mi habitación paseándome nerviosamente por toda la estancia, el siguiente día era crucial para mi.

-Calma, hasta parece que enserio vas a casarte...- se burló Damon.

-¿No sabes tocar?- inquirí recordando que nunca tocaba- Y no bromees con eso, es de mal gusto.

-Tranquila, ángel, todo estará bien...- trató de calmarme.

-No lo se, no se sí pueda con eso- me sincere- Tengo mucho miedo...

Damon me abrazó.

-Eres fuerte, Bella, yo se que puedes, confió en ti...- musitó.

Solté un suspiro, eso aumentaba mi presión, ahora no quería decepcionar a Damon.

El día paso demasiado rápido, tal parecía que se había vuelto en mi contra, en vez de ir lento, la tarde se me paso volando y pronto obscureció lo suficiente para dormir.

No hace falta decir que esa noche no dormí absolutamente nada, la pase dando vueltas en la cama, esperando que amaneciera, mis nervios estaban en su punto más alto y no podía controlarlos.

A la mañana siguiente, sólo pude levantarme, bañarme, ponerme un simple pants y recoger mi cabello. No desayune, sólo me quede sentada esperando que llegara la hora de irnos.

Exactamente a las ocho, unos toques ligeros en la puerta nos confundieron a todos, Elena fue la primera en levantarse y abrir.

-Bella- me llamó- Creo que te buscan a ti...

Me levanté confundida y camine a la puerta.

-Harry- exclame sorprendida cuando lo vi.

-Hola, Bella, creí que necesitarías apoyo hoy, así que...- musitó sonrojado.

Le sonreí con ternura.

-Muchas gracias, Harry...- agradecí- No tenías que molestarte...

-No es molesta...- agregó rápidamente.

-De acuerdo, de igual forma, muchas gracias...- dije.

-Por nada- me sonrió- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- respondí.

Tome mi bolso y nos despedimos de los chicos. Harry me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego él se subió.

Llegamos en menos de treinta minutos y bajamos juntos, Harry paso su brazo por mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia el director.

-Josh- lo salude.

-¡Bella! ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! ¡Ve a tu camerino! Los muchachos irán a arreglarte ahí- me sonrió Josh.

-De acuerdo, gracias- dije.

-Supongo que tendré que dejar que te vayas- dijo Harry.

-Supones bien...- respondí sonriendo.

Harry se río.

-Esta bien, iré con los Cullen...- planeó- Aunque tal vez sea mala idea, ya que, Edward no deja de matarme con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- exclame.

Me voltee para ver lo que Harry estaba mirando y me tope de lleno con los ojos esmeraldas de Edward, no miraban a Harry, me miraban a mi y tenían un extraño brillo que nunca había visto.

-No se ve molesto- susurre algo aturdida, regresando la mirada hacia Harry.

-No, ya no...- se volvió a reír.

-Bien, debo irme ahora- dije extrañada.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos en un rato- se despidió.

Lentamente besó mi mejilla de forma suave y se alejó, dejándome ligeramente aturdida. Cuando al fin logre moverme, camine presurosa hacia mi camerino, ahí ya estaban todos los chicos.

-Hola- salude.

-Bella- regresaron todos.

-Siéntate, vamos primero con tu maquillaje y el peinado- musitó Támara.

Támara y Lucio se metieron en el peinado mientras que Nidia, Nuria y Jessy se encargaron del maquillaje.

Pasamos un buen rato encerrados en mi camerino, después llegaron Antonio y Alex con el enorme vestido, me lo pusieron entre todos, ajustaron el corset y se alejaron para admirar su obra.

-¡Dios! ¡Estas hermosa!- exclamó Nidia.

-¡Lo tuyo es casarte!- gritó Alex, haciéndonos reír.

Me volví hacia el espejo y me quede sin palabras al verme, no me reconocí a mi misma, esa chica enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco, con el cabello recogido hermosamente y los ojos brillantes no era yo...

El vestido era straples, totalmente blanco, caía en muchas capas hasta el suelo, tenía pedrería en el corset y la cola era casi de metro y medio, los tacones eran blancos con aplicaciones en plata y de quince centímetros. Era sencillo pero hermoso, mi cabello estaba peinado en una media coleta con algunos mechones artísticamente rizados alrededor de mi rostro y el maquillaje solo consistiría en base, polvo compacto, sombras color perla, rímel, delineado y brillo labial.

-Wow- exclame- En serio... No puede ser...

Estaba alucinada, realmente parecía mi boda...

_"No olvides que sólo es una escena, Bella"_ me recordó una voz en mi mente y se lo agradecí, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era proyectarme o algo peor.

Alguien tocó la puerta justo en ese instante.

-Adelante- murmure aún perdida en mi reflejo.

-Señorita Swan, la necesitan ya- avisó el chico de staff.

-Iré en un segundo, gracias...- alcance a susurrar.

-¡Deja de mirarte y ve!- exclamó Jessy riendo.

Entre todos me ayudaron con la cola y salimos del camerino.

-¡Por Dios!- escuche las exclamaciones de todos.

Sólo pude sonreír algo sonrojada, ya no supe que hacer, me quede parada al lado del director esperando mi entrada o, al menos, una señal, no habíamos ensayado esa escena, era improvisada.

Mis amigos y mi familia estuvieron ahí desde que salí del camerino, sólo diciendo lo mucho que parecía una boda real, lo bella que me veía o cosas así.

Cuando llegó el momento de filmar, mis nervios salieron a flote y, cuando tuve que entrar a escena, casi moría, no sentía mis piernas, sólo podía saber que me movía porque avanzaba, realmente no lo sentía.

Llegue al lado de Edward y me tendió su mano, no me quedo más remedio que tomarla, mirarlo fijamente y sonreír con "alegría". Él realmente se veía guapo con el traje negro, tomo mi mano y la acuno contra su pecho unos segundos. En ningún minuto alejamos la vista del otro, realmente sentí el momento y después me sentí estúpida por haberlo hecho.

En poco tiempo tuvimos que decir los votos matrimoniales.

-Yo, Ethan Brasher, te tomo a ti, Bella Pam, como esposa, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, tanto como esta dure... En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza... Porque te amo más que a mi propia vida...- recitó Edward, deslizando el frío anilló por mi dedo.

-Yo, Bella Pam, te tomo a ti, Ethan Brasher, como esposó, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, tanto como esta dure... En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza... Porque te amo más que a mi propia vida...- repetí deslizando, ahora yo, el anillo en su dedo.

Mis ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas pero luche para contenerlas, no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer...

-Sí hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hablé ahora o callé para siempre- leyó quien interpretaba al sacerdote, al ver que, lógicamente, nadie se imponía, continuo:- En ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia...

Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente, ambos sonriendo enormemente, tomó mi rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron con los míos, en ese momento, nada más existió, salvo él y yo, era claro que todos los extras estallaron en aplausos, pero yo no los escuchaba, estaba metida en ese beso, en la dulzura, el amor y la ternura que proporcionaban sus labios. Nos besamos con lentitud, moviendo los labios pausadamente como sí no quisiéramos que ese momento terminase... Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, todos podían pensar que era por una buena actuación pero sólo yo sabía la verdad de esas lágrimas, sólo yo sentía ese asfixiante dolor que me inundaba, esa sería la última vez que lo besaba, ya no había más excusas... Quería disfrutarlo, sabía que, en cuanto terminara, el dolor sería insoportable pero no me importo...

-¡Corte!- gritó Josh.

Juro que lo odie en ese momento, ¿No podía quedarse callado?

Nos separamos lentamente, yo aun estaba saboreando sus labios, nos volvimos a mirar fijamente, él tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas caían por su rostro de ángel, igual que en el mío. No pude soportar mucho su mirada, baje la vista y me separare totalmente, camine hacia el director con la mirada gacha.

-¿Es todo?- pregunte tratando de sonar normal.

-Sí, eso fue todo- me respondió- ¡Excelente trabajo, chicos! ¡Oficialmente terminamos este fantástico proyecto!- exclamó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a todos.

No me quede a escucharlo, tomé con mis puños la falta del vestido, lo levanté lo más que pude y corrí a mi camerino, ignorando todas las miradas preocupadas de mis amigos. Me encerré y me quité el vestido bruscamente, retiré el maquillaje corrido con furia y deshice el peinado.

Sobra decir que estaba destrozada, el corazón me latía descontrolado, mi mente no dejaba de recordar sus labios contra los míos, su ternura y el amor que sentí cuando me beso...

_Todos confían en ti, Bella, no los decepciones...,_ esa voz me había acompañado los últimos días, regresandome la coherencia cuando se iba. Y tenía razón nuevamente, no podía decepcionar a mi familia, ellos habían depositado su confianza en mi.

En ese momento, tome una decisión: yo saldría adelante, con o sin Edward, lo haría.

Tome un suspiro y corté las lágrimas, cepillé mi cabello, lo recogí en una coleta, me maquillé ligeramente pero lo suficiente para cubrir las ojeras y lo rojo de mis ojos, me puse el pants con el que había llegado y salí.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice cuando me vio.

Les sonreí a todos.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué tal lo hice?- inquirí tratando de verme animada.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Jasper, confundido.

-La actuación...- expliqué- ¿Qué tal salió?

Todos me miraron más confundidos.

-Bien... Tan bien que quedó a la primera...- respondió al final Rosalie.

-¡Excelente!- musite.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kath.

-Sí, estoy muy bien- conteste.

-¿Segura?- presionó Damon.

Rodé los ojos y me reí.

-Segura, ahora me tengo que ir porque tengo ensayos- dije.

No tenía que despedirme de nadie, aún los vería en el estreno a todos.

-Claro, Harry esta esperándote...- informó Stefan.

-Gracias, ya voy con él, nos vemos en la noche...- me despedí.

Cuando encontré a Harry, le tuve que asegurar, al menos, diez veces que estaba bien, después de eso nos dirigimos al estudio para iniciar el ensayo.

Así fue como paso el mes entero, entre ensayos, canciones, bailes y demás, salíamos todos juntos, incluidos Edward y Tanya, para mi mala suerte, sin embargo, siempre iba Harry, alegrándome los días. Mis hermanas siempre estaban pensando y diciendo que Harry me veía como algo más que una amiga pero me parecía algo imposible, el hecho de que saliéramos no quería decir que le gustará, sólo éramos amigos y yo no tenía prisa por cambiar eso.

Yo no había vuelto a llorar por Edward, aún lo amaba intensamente, pero me había prometido a mi misma no volver a soltar una lágrima por él y lo iba a cumplir, por mucho que me doliera verlo con Tanya..

Tuvimos que viajar a Los Ángeles, ya que, ahí se llevaría acabo el concierto, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis y yo nos fuimos antes que los demás, puesto que, queríamos pasar más tiempo en esa interesante ciudad, Edward y Alice nos alcanzaron sólo unos dos días después, me sorprendió que Edward no llevara a Tanya consigo, una semana después, todos los chicos estaban con nosotros, Santi incluido, pasamos dos días más en Los Ángeles, entre ensayos y acomodos en el que sería el escenario, una pieza enorme de quince metros de largo y diez de ancho, tuvimos que acomodar más de lo planeado.

Finalmente, el día del concierto llego, yo no podía estar más emocionada, habíamos quedado en que One Direction cantarían cuatro canciones y yo otras cuatro, desafortunadamente, no habíamos tenido tiempo para escribir nuevas canciones entre los seis.

La mañana de ese día se pasó entre ensayos, comida, ensayos, descanso, ensayos, platica, ensayos, reacomodo, ensayos... El repertorio era: **What makes you beautiful, Live while we're young, Stole my heart y More than this,** las mías iban a ser: **Liberty walk, Can't be tamed, Untouched** y mi canción secreta, todos pensaban que iba a ser **Rock good **pero no era así. Les daría una buena sorpresa a todos.

La hora de arreglarnos llegó más rápido de lo que imaginábamos, corrí al pequeño cuarto previamente instalado con Kath, Elena, Melany, Andrea y Fanny tras de mi. En cuanto entramos, de inmediato comenzaron a arreglarme, como Bonnie, Caroline, Bety y Herms no estaban, Elena y Katherine tuvieron que encargarse del peinado, Fanny me ayudó con el maquillaje y Melany y Andrea comenzaron a elegir el vestuario. En cuanto Melany y Andrea tuvieron listo el vestuario corrieron a ayudar a las otras chicas con lo que necesitaran, a pesar de las prisas, pudimos encontrar momentos divertidos y hacer bromas. Fanny nunca me había maquillado antes, por lo que, la molestamos continuamente con que tuviera cuidado, que no podía sacarle un ojo a la estrella... Fanny moría de risa con cada una de nuestras tonterías e imaginaciones.

-¡Lista!- exclamaron todas cuando terminaron.

-Exactamente, cinco minutos antes- dijo Andrea, revisando su reloj.

-Tienes cinco minutos para verte- se río Elena.

-Eso me agrada- respondí con una risa.

Me acerque a un espejo y realmente ame como me habían arreglado. El vestuario consistía en unos leggings negros, de un extraño material parecido al cuero, pero mucho mas fresco y cómodo, una blusa suelta, color azul rey, con muchísimos diseños de estrellas en colores que combinaban a la perfección, tenía el cuello redondo y las mangas caían hasta un poco más arriba del codo, no se veía la separación se la manga y el resto de la blusa, ya que, esta se unía en la parte de abajo, cerca de la axila y el resto del diseño pasaba por encima, los tacones eran cerrados con diamantina, color plata, de aproximadamente quince centímetros. El maquillaje era base, polvo, delineado por dentro y por fuera, sombras color azul con plata, rímel y brillo. Mi cabello lo habían arreglado suelto, con sus ondas naturales pero algo despeinado.

-¡Ustedes hacen milagros!- exclame riéndome.

Todas soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Bueno! ¡Tu no estas tan mal!- respondió Melany.

Me reí y le solté un ligero golpe en el hombro. Alguien tocó la puerta justo en ese momento.

-Adelante- dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.

Nos reímos fuertemente.

-Chicas...- escuchamos la voz de Edward.

Me tensé de inmediato, paramos de reír e, incluso, contuvimos el aliento.

-¿Sí?- inquirió Elena cuando vio que mi voz no salía.

-Ammmm... Ya necesitamos a Bella...- informó.

Todas me miraron, esperando a que dijera algo. Yo estaba algo aturdida por lo mucho que me había gustado el "necesitamos" que había dicho, se había incluido, él también me necesitaba...

Un codazo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré a la persona que estaba a mi lado, había sido Melany.

-S...Sí... Ya salgo...- dije con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Te esperamos...- dijo.

-Anda, ve ya...- incitó Andrea.

-¡No olvides mandarnos saludos!- exclamó Fanny.

Me reí mientras salía.

-Nos vemos, chicas- me despedí.

Salí completamente y cerré la puerta con un suspiro, recargué mi frente en ella.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió aquella voz que conocía tan bien.

Mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato ante su evidente presencia, mis nervios brincaron inmediatamente y me volví bruscamente hacia él, topándome con sus ojos esmeralda.

-¡Dios!- exclame asustada.

Edward se río encantadoramente.

-No, Edward- comentó de buen humor.

Lo mire sin saber que decir.

-Estas... Hermosa, Bella...- murmuró ante mi silencio.

-Gracias...- conteste en el mismo volumen.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, simplemente mirándonos fijamente.

-Bella...- comenzó acercándose más a mi, como sí no estuviéramos ya demasiado cerca.

Trague saliva, claramente nerviosa, su simple presencia me afectaba, me impedía pensar.

-¿Qué?- alcance a susurrar.

-Bella... Yo...- comenzó de nuevo.

-¡Bella!- lo cortó el grito de Harry.

Ambos nos volvimos hacia él, Edward de inmediato se tensó, su expresión, antes inofensiva y dulce, se volvió molesta y distante, como últimamente. Nunca antes había estado tan molesta con alguien, pero Harry había estropeado el momento de forma trágica.

Lo salude con la mano y una débil sonrisa, Harry miró a Edward con la misma molestia que él, después me miró a mi sonriendo nuevamente e hizo señas para que me acercara. Negué con la cabeza y me volví hacia Edward de nuevo.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunte con la voz más fuerte que antes.

Él se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Que no olvides quedarte a mi lado, al menos, una canción- musitó.

Le regrese la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

-No lo olvidaré...- asentí.

Tocó ligeramente mi abdomen, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Ese simple toque hizo que mi mente se nublara más aún y mi corazón latiera con algo más que entusiasmo, inclusive creí verlo salir volando.

-¡Por cierto!- exclamó, volviéndose hacia mi- ¡Te ves sexy!

No pude evitar la gran carcajada que brotó de mi al ver su pose de chico sexy.

-¡Ya sabía!- le regrese.

Me sonrió y se alejó para ir con sus hermanos, que ya estaban a punto de dar inicio.

Yo me acerque a Alice.

-¿Estas segura de presentar la canción?- ella y Rose eran las únicas que lo sabían.

-No lo se...- musite insegura- Viste como se portó hace un minuto...

-No están planeando echarse para atrás, ¿verdad?- inquirió Rose, apareciendo detrás de nosotras.

-Bella ya no esta segura...- contó Alice.

-¿Qué?- se volvió Rose hacia mi.

-Lo viste, se portó agradable...- dije suplicante.

Estaba un noventa y nueve punto nueve segura de que me iban a obligar o me convencerían, así eran ellas.

-¿Y eso que? El que se porte agradable una vez no quita que te ignoro una semana, te cancelo una cita importante sin decir porque, te trato de lo peor una semana más y te dejo por Tanya- dijo Rosalie.

Hice un puchero y casi me puse a llorar.

-Eso fue cruel...- dije.

-El punto, Bella- siguió Alice- Es que te lastimo y eso con ninguna buena cara lo va a cambiar... Necesitas una venganza.

Suspire, Alice tenía razón y Rosalie había tocado mi orgullo.

-¡Lo haré!- decidí.

Ambas me sonrieron.

-Estarás genial- confirmó Rosalie.

-Más que eso- reafirmó Alice.

-Gracias, chicas- susurre.

Nos despedimos deseandonos suerte, camine hacia los chicos de One Direction.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunte con emoción- ¿Listos?

-¡Más que listos!- exclamó Louis.

Les sonreí.

-Excelente, estamos a punto de comenzar- me reí.

Como sí lo hubiera invocado, mis chicos comenzaron a tocar la canción inicial. Los chicos tomaron un suspiro, se sonrieron y salieron.

Sus canciones pasaron rápidamente, poco antes de la mitad de What makes you beautiful, Niall y Liam se acercaron a mi y me sacaron al escenario, yo solo pude reírme y divertirme con ellos. En ese momento estaban a punto de comenzar More than this, por lo que, decidí quedar tras bambalinas.

-Oye- me llamó Harry- ¿A dónde vas?

Lo mire y me reí.

-Detrás del escenario- respondí.

Él tomó mi mano.

-Quédate- casi grito por sobré el ruido de los fans.

Rodé los ojos sonriendo pero asentí. Entonces comenzaron. La luces del escenario bajaron considerablemente y la música inicio.

Liam: **I'm broken, do you hear me, I am blinded, but you are everything I see**

**I'm dancing, alone, I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around, And as I walk up to your door, My head turns to face the floor**

**Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say**

Los chicos comenzaron a moverse por el escenario, Harry tomó mi mano y me guió al centro con él, en seguida, los gritos se volvieron más ensordecedores aún.

Harry: **When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right, Cause I can love you more than this**

**Yeah**

**When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right, Cause I could love you more than this, Can love you more than this.**

De las manos de Harry pase a las de Niall cuando lo empujo y se plantó frente a mi, sólo atine a sonreír, demasiado sorprenda.

Niall: **If I'm louder, would you see me Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me, Cause we are the same, You save me, When you leave it's gone again**

De Niall pasó Louis.

Louis: **Then I see you on the street, In his arms, I get weak, My body fails, I'm on my knees, Prayin'**

Y volví a Harry.

Harry: **When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right, Cause I can love you more than this, Yeah, When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right, Cause I could love you more than this, Yeah**

Después llegó Zayn.

Zayn: **I never had the words to say, But now I'm asking you to stay, For a little while inside my arms, And as you close your eyes tonight, I pray that you will see the light, That's shining from the stars above**

A él le siguió Liam.

Liam: **When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right, Cause I can love you more than this, Cause I can love you more than this.**

Y regrese a manos de Harry.

Harry: **When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right**

**Cause I could love you more than this**

**Yeah, When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right, Cause I can love you more than this, Yeah, When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right, Cause I could love you more than this.**

Finalmente, Liam tomó mi mano y la colocó en su pecho.

Liam: **Could love you more than this...**

Los fans estallaron en gritos y aplausos, los chicos sonrieron al público y yo... Yo estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar en algo, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

De forma inmediata, mis muchachos me presentaron y abandonaron el escenario.

Mis canciones pasaron igual de rápido, los saque a todos en todas, pero, cuando llegó el momento de la sorpresa, les pedí que se retirarán. Comenzó la introducción a Rock Good.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Alto!- pare la música.

Todos me miraron confundidos, menos Alice y Rose, quienes me sonrieron.

-¡¿Cómo la están pasando?!- grite por el micrófono.

Se escucharon los gritos de todos, asemejando el sonido a un rugido.

-¡¿Eso es un "bien"?!- exclame y me llegó otra ronda de gritos más fuerte que la anterior- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Yo les tengo una sorpresa! ¡¿Quieren ver que es?!

Los fans hicieron un enorme y brutal eco de "si", entonces les sonreí.

-¡Una nueva canción no estaría mal!- un solo y enorme grito se escucho- ¡Será un preview del nuevo sencillo de mi próximo álbum!

Deje a la multitud de millones de personas, tal vez exagere el número, tal vez no, y corrí hacia los Cullen.

-Alice, Rose, ya saben- les dije, ellas asintieron- Edward, Jasper, Emmett, la canción esta atrás de Rock Good- ellos pasaron las páginas y asintieron.

Por algo les habíamos puesto la hojas con los acordes de las canciones, aunque no lo necesitarán. Regresé hacia el público.

-¡¿Listos?!- otra ronda de gritos ensordecedores me llegó- ¡Bien! ¡Esto es: Begging on your knees!

Cuando dije el nombre, Edward comenzó a tocar.

-**You hat it all...**- comencé al mismo tiempo que Jasper y Emmett- **The day you told me, told me you want me, I had it all, but let you fool me, fool me completely, yeah, I was so stupid, to give you all my attention, 'cause that way you played me, exposed your true intention.**

Los bailarines comenzaron con su coreografía y me uní un poco a ella.

**-'Cause one day... I'll have you begging on your knees for me, yeah one day... I'll have you crawling like a centipede, you mess with me, I mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve, Yeah one day, you'll be begging on your knees** **for me.**

Yo bailaba, me movía por todo el escenario con energía, era obvio que Edward ya tenía una idea de para quien iba.

-**So watch your back,'cause you don't know what or where I could get you, I've set the trap-** hice el movimiento se caer en una trampa con mis manos e incline mi cuerpo un poco.- **And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through. So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?- **en esa parte levanté mis brazos e hice como sí estuviera mostrando los músculos de estos, una clara burla- **And I bet you nervous 'cause this gong makes you freak out- sacudí la cabeza, simulando demencia- And one day... You'll be begging on your knees for me, yeah, one day... I'll have you crawling like a centipede, you mess with me, I mess with her- **Alice hizo unos ligeros "Yeah" en ambas frases- S**o I"ll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) Yeah, one day... You'll be begging on your knees for me.**

Me pare frente a la multitud, mirándolos a todos. Regrese casi corriendo, a la altura de Edward, lo mire fijamente, él me regresó la mirada.

**-I know I'm being bitter, but I'ma drive you under, 'cause you just don't, don't deserve Happy Ever After, but what you did to me, after you told me you're never felt that way, it was only just a game**- supe que él sentía el resentimiento y el dolor que me había dejado, sin embargo, cuando termine de cantarle, no pudo sostener mi mirada más.

**-(And one day) And one day... I'll have you begging on your knees for me, yeah, one day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede, you mess with me (yeah) I mess with her (yeah) So-** me acerque a Edward, tomé las solapas de su chaqueta, la estire, se la acomode y lo empuje ligeramente, siempre mirándolo fijamente-** I make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)- **después me alejé, camine hacia mis bailarines para finalizar la canción-** Yeah, one day... You'll be begging on your knees for me...**

La canción término, la música paró y las luces se apagaron, dando por terminado el concierto... Y mi relación con Edward...

* * *

**(1) Son esas sillas redondas y hondas que parecen huevos con un hoyo en un lado, espero explícame bien!**

**Las canciones si son de One Direction, Liberty Walk y Can't be tamed son de Miley Cyrus, Untouched es de The Verónicas, Rock Good es de Selena Gómez y Begging on your knees es de Victoria Justice, la última recomiendo que la escuchen, esta muy buena! :)**

**Hola! :) Como están? No me maten! Lo siento! Como les dije en la nota, tuve algunos problemas personales y se me juntaron los exámenes, en serio. Pero bueno! Quiero dedicar este capítulo a .Black porque me estuvo presionando y dándome ideas! Te quiero mucho! Gracias por todo el apoyo amiga! :)**

**Bueno! Ya aquí esta el capítulo! Lamento mucho la tardanza! En serio! Pero pues aparté el capítulo sí está largo! Dejen sus comentarios! Me encanta leerlos y me dan ánimos! :) los quiero mucho! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :) Espero les gusté mucho el capítulo y la historia!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	8. Chapter 8: Nuevo ¿Novio?

**Disclaimer: Los personaje no son míos, son de la increíble S.M. Sólo la trama es mía y espero la disfruten! :) **

* * *

** Capítulo 8: Nuevo... ¿Novio?**

**Harry Pov.**

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, mucho menos lo que escuche, ella definitivamente había terminado todo, esa canción había sido la cereza del pastel, más emocionado no podía estar, finalmente seguía mi consejo de salir adelante.

Bella dio media vuelta en el escenario y salió corriendo por el lado contrario, trate de seguirla pero Louise me detuvo.

-Espera, hay que cerrar el concierto- musitó.

Salimos y realizamos la despedida, después volvimos a entrar, tuvimos que quedarnos un rato más con firmas de autógrafos, todos estábamos preocupados, no sabíamos absolutamente nada de Bella desde que había salido corriendo del escenario.

-¿Ya supieron algo de Bella?- se acercó Edward, con el rostro fruncido de preocupación.

Los chicos negaron con sus cabezas y se dispersaron por todo el lugar, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

-No, aún nada- respondí- Pero, de igual forma, ¿A ti que te importa?

Me miro furioso.

-Me importa y mucho- contestó.

-No, pues que bien lo demuestras, lastimandola cada vez que puedes...- me reí lleno de sarcasmo.

-Tu no tienes ni idea de nada- musitó entre dientes.

-Sólo se que quiero que te alejes de ella- murmure acercándome a él.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué puedas conquistarla? Entérate de algo, Harry Styles- ahora él se acercó a mi- No tienes ni una sola oportunidad con ella.

Eso me dolió demasiado, tal vez porque era cierto, más no lo demostré. Estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

-Eso tu no puedes saberlo, ella puede quererme así como te quiso a ti, yo nunca le haría lo que tu le hiciste- ataque molesto.

-No tienes una sola oportunidad con ella y lo sabe bien, así como sabes la razón, ¿Te la recuerdo?- soltó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Cállate...- susurre.

-Ella solo me ama a mi... A nadie más, soy el único- continuó- Así como yo a ella...- susurró muy bajo, tanto que llegue a pensar que lo había imaginado.

-¡Tu no la amas! ¡A quien se ama no se le hace daño nunca!- exclame más molesto.

-¡Si no sabes el porque de las cosas es mejor que te quedes callado!- me gritó, esta vez parecía más dolido.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Deja de hacerte el sufrido, Cullen!- replique en el mismo volumen.

Edward camino hacia mi, con la clara intención de golpearme, yo no planeaba correr. Estoy seguro de que nos hubiéramos ido a los golpes de no haber sido por esa dulce voz que nos interrumpió:

-¿Chicos?- inquirió Bella.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Cullen y se acercó a ella-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

Yo solo pude quedarme parado, mirándola. Tenía los ojos algo rojos y un poco hinchados, clara señal de que había llorado, por lo demás, llevaba puesto unos shorts hasta medio muslo, una playera ligera con cuello redondo, mangas has los codos, que se ceñía a su cuerpo perfecto de forma maravillosa, era color gris y unos botines igualmente grises. Toda ella era simplemente perfecta, aún que tuviera el cabello revuelto, el maquillaje un poco corrido y los ojos hinchados, era hermosa.

-Lo siento, yo me sentí mal y necesitaba aire, no era mi intención preocuparlos- le contestó a él.

Su voz sonó indiferente y hasta fría, sin embargo, sus ojos eran cálidos cuando lo miraba, ella estaba luchando contra el intenso amor que sentía por él, y estaba perdiendo brutalmente. Inevitablemente sentí una punzada en el pecho.

Cullen paso un brazo por la cintura de Bella y la abrazo, lógicamente, ella le regreso el abrazo. Aparte la mirada rápidamente.

Unos segundos después se separaron, me alegró lo poco que duró esa demostración de cariño.

Bella comenzó a caminar.

-Iré a ver a mis hermanas...- avisó- ¡Oh! Hola, Harry.

¡Excelente! Ni siquiera me había visto.

-Hola, Bella, que bueno que estés aquí- le sonreí.

Edward me dirigió una sonrisa burlona y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Bueno, los veo luego...- se despidió.

-¡Bella! ¡Espera!- la llamó Edward- Necesito hablar contigo...

Bella soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Ya déjala, Cullen, esta cansada- dije.

-Tu no te metas- me espetó.

-Me meto si yo quiero...- comencé.

Ambos nos acercamos de nuevo.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen! ¡Tranquilos!- Bella exclamó.

Se coloco en medio de los dos, con sus manos puestas en el pecho de Edward, reteniéndolo, ¿Porqué lo tocaba a él y no a mi? De acuerdo, eso había sonado muy afeminado pero, ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba celoso!

-Edward...- lo llamó.

Él la miro, sus ojos se aclararon, soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Vamos, tus hermanas están preocupadas- dijo él.

Bella asintió en su dirección y ambos se alejaron, dejándome solo.

Realmente la conexión entre ellos era innegable, lamentablemente, Edward había cometido un error, uno grande, había perdido la oportunidad y me ha la abierto una a mi, yo no la iba a desaprovechar.

Estaba claro, Bella Swan sería mi novia y se enamoraría de mi, estaba seguro.

* * *

** Bella Pov.**

Nadie menciono nada, absolutamente nada, mi respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas lo decían todo, no pude quedarme en ese lugar, les deje la despedida a los chicos, yo corrí hacia el camerino improvisado, me cambie con rapidez y salí, debía dar un paseo, necesitaba aire.

Con simplemente un short, una blusa y unos botines, salí corriendo del lugar, tratando de evadir a todos, ocultando el rostro para que los fans y los camarógrafos no pudieran reconocerme. Cuando finalmente pude salir, corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a un pequeño pero acogedor parque. En ese lugar se podía respirar la paz y tranquilidad que, definitivamente, necesitaba en esos momentos.

Mi mente era un desastre, no podía creer lo que había hecho, me arrepentía terriblemente de eso. Pero... Él se lo merecía... ¿Cierto? Había lastimado mi corazón, me había hecho daño y mucho...

Mierda, ¿porqué no podía dejar de amarlo? ¿Porqué mi corazón se me salía del pecho cada vez que lo veía? ¿Porqué mi corazón se había roto más aún cuando lo mire en esa canción?

Solloce inevitablemente, lo amaba, lo adoraba y más que eso, él era mi vida entera, me había enamorado profundamente de Edward y eso era para siempre.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí, pensando, llorando, sacando todo el dolor y la frustración que tenía adentro, cuando comenzó a nublarse el cielo, apenas visible entre la obscuridad para el ojo humano, decidí que era hora de volver. No sabía si ir directo al hotel o regresar al lugar del concierto. Finalmente, algo me dijo que debía volver a la plaza repleta de gente, por lo que, tome ese camino.

Al llegar, tome rumbo a los camerinos, seguro mis hermanas estaban preocupadas, ya podía imaginarme el regaño que me esperaba por haber salido de esa forma tan precipitada.

Casi llegando, me tope con una espalda y un cabello cobrizo muy conocido, caminando furiosamente hacia alguien que había delante de él. Apenas me dio tiempo se analizar la situación, cuando mi boca de abrió por sí sola:

-¿Chicos?- los llamé, era obvio que, aparte de Edward, había alguien más.

Edward de inmediato se volvió hacia mi y camino con rapidez a mi lado. Como siempre me ocurría, con sólo ver sus ojos verdes, todo se disolvió para mi y sólo fui capaz de verlo a él.

-¡Bella!- exclamó con alivio- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

Su voz me sacó de mi estado deslumbrado de inmediato.

-Lo siento, yo me sentí mal y necesitaba aire, no era mi intención preocuparlos- le conteste.

Sorpresivamente, Edward pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, me quede sin aire por unos segundos y después le regrese el abrazo, este sólo duró unos cuantos segundos.

Anuncie qué iría a ver a mis hermanas y pase junto a Edward, descubrí que tras de él estaba Harry, así que lo salude con un poco de sorpresa, ¿había estado ahí todo el tiempo?

-Hola, Bella, que bueno que estés aquí- me regresó.

-Bueno, los veo luego...- me despedí.

-¡Bella! ¡Espera! Necesito hablar contigo...- me gritó Edward.

Solté un suspiro, no estaba precisamente preparada para hablar con él...

-Ya déjala, Cullen, esta cansada- dijo Harry.

Y me sorprendió el tono de molestia y hastío con el que pronuncio su apellido.

-Tu no te metas- regresó Edward con los dientes apretados.

-Me meto si yo quiero...- comenzó a decir Harry.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen! ¡Tranquilos!- me metí entre los dos, colocando mis manos en el pecho de Edward- Edward... - pronuncie, pidiéndole con los ojos que se calmara.

Finalmente, Ed suspiro y asintió.

-Vamos, tus hermanas están preocupadas- me dijo.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la zona de camerinos en un silencio cómodo, siempre era así con él, cómodo, natural.

-Así que...- comenzó después de varios minutos- La canción...

Solté un fuerte suspiro, no quería hablar de eso aún.

-¿Qué con ella? ¿Te gusto?- inquirí cínicamente.

-Es... Intensa...- respondió- El público la adoro...

¿Y tu? Me dieron ganas de preguntarle, pero me contuve.

-Creo que muchos se pueden identificar con ella...- siguió ante mi silencio.

Yo no podía responder, sabía que si abría la boca o salía una disculpa que no merecía o una bola de insulto que, definitivamente, si merecía.

Edward soltó un fuerte suspiro al no obtener respuesta de mi parte.

-Bella, escucha...- comenzó con voz ahogada.

-¡Bella!- lo cortó Elena- ¡Ya estas aquí! ¡Estábamos preocupadas!

Mi hermana menor llego hasta nosotros.

-Lo siento- le dije.

La tensión entre Edward y yo era demasiado palpable, mi hermana lo notó al segundo de haber llegado, me mandó una mirada de disculpa.

-Yo...- vaciló un poco- Interrumpí algo, ¿cierto?

Baje la mirada sonrojada, tampoco era como si hubiera interrumpido algo muy importante, en realidad creo que debía darle las gracias.

-¡No!- me apresure a contestar- Yo las estaba buscando y Edward me ayudo, sólo eso...

-Bella...- me llamó Edward.

Lo mire suplicante, estaba cansada y de seguro me veía espantosamente mal, no quería hablar en ese momento de nuestra tensa y ya para nada existente relación.

Él soltó un suspiro.

-Si, es cierto, yo ya me iba...- murmuró.

Parecía realmente decaído, con los hombros hundido, la mirada gacha, las espesas cejas fruncidas, los ojos, tan hermosamente brillantes antes, ahora secos, fríos...

De un momento a otro, realmente sentí los siglos que tenía, me sentí cansada, en exceso cansada, como si fuera una anciana, que teóricamente lo era, la energía que solía tener siempre se había ido, había desaparecido por completo de mi cuerpo.

Edward dio media vuelta y se alejó de nosotras, Elena insistió en que fuéramos con Katherine pero sabía que ella solo iba a gritarme y no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de tirarme en la cama del hotel y no salir de ahí.

Dicho y hecho, cuando nos topamos con Kath el lugar se llenó del eco de sus exclamaciones, que estaba preocupada, que no debí de haberme ido así, y no se qué tanto más. Cerca de media hora después, finalmente, pudimos irnos al hotel, mi hermana mayor se pasó la mitad del camino bufando descontroladamente y la otra mitad murmurando incoherencias sobre la irresponsabilidad y la impulsividad de sus hermanas, específicamente, yo.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, casi corrí a mi habitación, me encerré y no volví a salir de ahí.

* * *

_"I was searching _

_You were on a mission _

_Then our hearts combined like _

_A neutron star collision _

_I have nothing left to lose _

_You took your time to choose _

_Then we told each other _

_With no trace of fear that... _

_Our love would be forever _

_And if we die _

_We die together _

_And lie, _

_I said never _

_Cause our love would be forever"_

La canción _Neutron Star Collision_ me despertó al otro día.

Solté un quejido ahogado, no quería levantarme, quería quedarme en esa cama el resto de mi patética y deprimente vida.

Cuando no pude más con el ruido me levanté a regañadientes y tome mi _IPhone_ de la bolsa que había llevado al concierto.

-¿Hola?- conteste con voz pastosa.

-¡_Bella_!- exclamó una voz.

Harry.

-Hola, Harry- suspire.

_-¡Lo siento! ¿Te desperté?_- inquirió apenado.

-No- mentí rápidamente- Ya me estaba levantando.

-_Debes de estar cansada por todo lo de ayer, como lo siento_- se disculpó.

-No, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa?- pregunte.

-_Bueno... Pues... Yo estaba pensando... tu sabes... pues...- _comenzó a balbucear.

-Harry- lo corte- Al grano.

-¡_Oh! Lo siento, estaba pensando que... Tal vez... Podríamos salir... En la noche..._- dijo finalmente.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, no quería que Harry se hiciera ideas falsas, lo mejor, tal vez, sería decirle que no... No quería verme mal pero tampoco quería que él pensara algo erróneo.

-Pues... Yo... No creo que...- comencé a negarme.

_-¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Anda! Hay que divertirnos_- me interrumpió.

Solté un suspiro. Uh, mierda...

-De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora y donde?- pregunte.

Harry soltó una risita.

-_A las ocho, yo paso por ti_- musitó- _Formal_- y después de eso colgó.

Mire mi teléfono, eran las cuatro de la tarde, consecuencia de haberse dormido casi a las seis de la mañana.

Bien, hora de despertar a Alice.

Me dirigí aún en pijama a la habitación de mi pequeña amiga y toque un par de veces.

-¡Pasa, Bells!- me gritó Alice.

Solté una risita, ella era tan única.

Abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza un poco.

-¿No interrumpo nada?- inquirí divertida.

Alice y Jasper estaban acostados, ambos totalmente despeinados con la televisión encendida, mirando ensimismados unas caricaturas infantiles.

Mi amiga se volvió hacia mi.

-Para nada, Bella, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Alice.

Entre completamente y me senté al borde la cama, mirando a ambos chicos fijamente.

-Voy a salir con Harry- anuncie- En cuatro horas...

Sólo eso basto para que Alice se levantará de un brinco, sacara a Jasper de la habitación y comenzara a hablar acerca de la falta de tiempo, sólo pude captar las palabras "arreglar" "tiempo" "bien" y "vestidos".

-¿Tienes tus vestidos?- saltó después de soltar un evangelio entero.

-Si...- dude- No, ¿para qué iba a traerlos?

Alice me mandó una mirada enfurecida.

-¿Para qué? ¡¿Para qué?!- estalló- ¡Déjame decirte, Isabella! - comenzó.

-Alice, nos quedan tres horas y media ahora- la corte.

Soltó un grito ahogado y metió la cabeza en el pequeño armario del hotel, rebuscó unos minutos y sacó cerca de cinco vestidos formales. ¿Para qué traía tantos?

-Escoge uno- ordenó.

¡Vaya!

-¡Eso es nuevo! ¿Me estas dando a elegir?- bromee.

-Confió en tu buen gusto- contestó solemne.

Solté una risa y me dispuse a observar los vestidos, finalmente me decidí por uno sencillo, hasta medio muslo, color crema, ceñido al cuerpo, con tirantes gruesos, unos zapatos estilo griego color crema y tacón de quince centímetros. Alice dejo mi cabello suelto, sólo cambió la línea, que siempre tenía de lado, a la mitad de la cabeza, mis ligeras ondas caían cerca de mi cadera y el maquillaje consistía en base, polvo compacto, rímel, sombras doradas, delineado por dentro y brillo labial.

Cinco minutos antes de las ocho, Alice y yo nos cambiamos de su habitación a la mía, bendita mi suerte al toparme de frente con mi infierno personal. Edward.

-¡Hola, chicas!- exclamó el cobrizo.

-Hola- le regresamos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces reparó en mi atuendo, su mirada me recorrió lentamente y me sentí desnuda ante él.

-Bella, te ves hermosa...- me alabó- ¿Vas a salir?

-Si, saldré a cenar con Harry- respondí.

Logre ver como sus ojos se obscurecieron y su mandíbula se cuadró.

-Ah- dijo secamente- Que te diviertas con él.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó unos metros, toco una puerta, de la cual salió Emmett y lo dejó pasar casi al instante.

Una sensación de traición se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, me sentí culpable, como si lo estuviera engañando.

Me sacudí esa sensación rápidamente, no iba a pensar en él esa noche.

Ocho en punto, con Alice en mi habitación corriendo de un lugar a otro, unos ligeros toques llamaron nuestra atención.

Me acerque a abrir y me tope con los ojos verdes de Harry brillando emocionados.

-Hola, Bells- me saludó.

-Hey- conteste.

-Estas hermosa- comentó.

-Gracias- sonreí.

Salimos del hotel y nos subimos al auto, el camino lo hicimos en silencio.

Después de un rato llegamos a un lugar muy lujoso, entramos y de inmediato nos dieron una mesa.

Cenamos con una amena plática, conociéndonos mejor y hablando de todo, me contó que los boletos del concierto de habían terminado en menos de tres días, que en todos lados estaba el concierto, que éramos los número uno en todas las revistas, entre otras cosas.

Salimos del restaurante cerca de las once de la noche y Harry me pasó a dejar al hotel.

-Pues, gracias, me la pase muy bien...- dije en la entrada.

-Yo igual, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo- musitó mirándome fijamente.

Me sentí incómoda ante su mirada, los nervios comenzaron a salir a flote, quería entrar y olvidarme de todo.

-Si... A mi igual... Eres un gran amigo...- dije con la intención de mandar una indirecta.

Él miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero... Eso podría cambiar...- susurró.

Mierda.

-¿Qué?- exclame sorprendida.

-Eso...- respondió- Bella... No es un secreto para nadie que estoy enamorado de ti y que quiero ser algo más que tu amigo...

Harry se acercó a mi y atrapó de cara entre sus manos.

-Harry...- pronuncie abatida.

Trate de alejarlo pero me sujeto con más fuerza.

-Bella, por favor, dame una oportunidad, te juro que nunca te voy a lastimar...- me suplicó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso...- trague saliva nerviosamente- Harry, aún amo a Edward y no es justo para ti que yo...

-Eso no importa, Bella- me cortó- Dame una oportunidad, sólo una, yo se que puedo hacer que lo olvides...

Mi cabeza era un caos, definitivamente no podía decirle que si a Harry, no podía jugar con él de esa forma, porque sería eso, jugar con él, hacerle creer que era feliz con él cuando sabía que mi corazón ya tenía dueño, aunque me rechazara.

-Harry, no puedo...- susurre.

¿Porqué no lo entendía?

Él no contesto. Extrañada, levante mi mirada, tal vez esta vez, si entendiera lo que ocurría.

Definitivamente, no entendió, en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, Harry inclinó su cabeza y sus labios rozaron los míos antes de que pudiera, si quiera, relacionar lo que estaba pasando.

Ahora si no tenía salida, Harry estaba besandome y todas mis barreras habían sido derribadas.

Tal vez debería darle una sola oportunidad.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Como están?! :) yo muy bien! Siento haber tardado tanto pero me fui de vaga por Veracruz, Pachuca, y otros lugares! Pero aquí esta el capítulo! Se que esta muy muy corto! Y se que no les gustara nada que Harry y Bella sean novios pero... Es importante que lo sean porque así Edward se dará cuenta de que puede perderla! En fin! Dejen sus comentarios! Les gusto? No les gustó? ;)**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen* **


End file.
